The Horse Whisperer
by Wild Stallion
Summary: The biggest race of the year has grabbed Ren's attention. But Yoh's got worries about Ren being part of it...and why's Horo suddenly isolating himself from the gang? Yaoi with a twist. Lemons
1. Dreams with a message

Hello all! This is my first Shaman King fic, I've been trying to know the show and characters so I could write one and now I can!

I love horses and I decided to write this because I want to let you all know that! Not a lot of people have animals in their fics so I'm gonna be different, not too hard a task for me to complete 0.o

I hope you enjoy reading this because I love these types of fics.

* * *

**The Horse Whisperer**

Chapter one – Dreams with a message

* * *

_Thundering hooves…flaring nostrils…flying manes…glistening eyes…echoing neighs…then darkness…a horn sounds…a truck is coming…the rearing shadow of a large body…smashing glass…a cry of pain…quiet snowfall…_

Yoh sat up in bed, sweating and gasping for breath. This was the third time in a week that these strange dreams had occurred. At first they had started out as ordinary dreams, nice dreams, but then they got worse. But the strangest thing was…they all had horses in them, or from what he could tell anyway. As far as he knew it was only a horse that could neigh and that was the sound he kept hearing.

Getting out of bed he headed for the bathroom and washed his face with cold water, quite refreshing after waking up boiling hot. He took a towel and wiped his face but when he closed his eyes the image of a horse appeared in his mind. He shot them back open again. God, even when he was awake he saw them. Walking back into the bedroom he sat on the bed and looked at the clock – 3:15am.

Great, another sleepless night, he thought. Why was he having them, why? No one knew about them, he didn't tell any of his friends as he thought they were only random dreams. But they had been going on for almost two months now and they were always about the same thing…darkness, neighing and the sound of a truck's horn. What did they mean?

Climbing under the bed covers he slowly closed his eyes and hoped he would be able to have a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning was warm and dry so going outside seemed like a good idea. Yoh and Morty were relaxing out in the sun in the back garden but decided to go for a walk before Anna came home. "There's nothing like doing nothing, eh Morty?"

"Sure isn't! Though I still can't believe that you, your brother and your dad all live in the same house now. Not to mention Anna as well"

"Yeah, but things couldn't be better now that me and Hao get along now"

"Things couldn't be better? I wouldn't say that when you haven't done the chores Anna set for you, again"

"So, Hao can do them" His small friend just sighed. "Listen Morty, I gotto go talk to Ren about something, can I meet you later?"

"Sure, there's some things I need to do that you probably would find boring anyway, see ya!"

"Bye" He watched Morty disappear and then entered a turning, walking down a dirt track. He kept walking until he reached some open fields and a very large house. On one side of the house was another building, not as tall but wider in length. He walked up to the house and rang the bell. A young woman with green hair answered it. "Hey there!"

"Hey Jun, is your little bro about?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs. You can go up and see him" She opened the door a bit wider and moved to the side so he could walk in. He'd been to Ren's house loads of times before so he knew where to go and headed up the stairs to a large wooden door with a gold handle. He knocked a couple of times and a voice inside told him to come in. Yoh found him sitting on his bed, legs crossed, with a book on his lap.

"What you doing?"

"I'm looking at a book"

"Uh, I can see that but what book is it?" Yoh sat beside him on the bed and peered at the open pages to find they were photos. "Cool, photos"

"I found it when I was in the attic earlier"

"You spent your day in the attic?"

"No, I went looking for something" He shut the book and placed it under his bed. "You want to ask me something don't you?" He got up and walked over to his large wardrobe and began to look through it.

"How'd you know?"

"Because you always come round by yourself when you want to ask me something" He continued to look through the large amount of clothes and growled when he finally closed it.

"What are you looking for?" Ren just ignored him and opened a set of drawers beside his bed. He smiled when he pulled out a pair of black leather gloves. "What are those?"

"Gloves, are you that blind?" He put them on and walked towards his door. "Are you coming or are you going to stay here?"

"I better come 'cause I'll never find my way back out of this place without you" He followed Ren downstairs and out into the yard. They walked to the large building across from the house and Yoh stopped when Ren opened the door.

"You going to wait outside again?" asked Ren.

"You know I don't like what's in there" Ren ignored him and went inside leaving Yoh in the doorway. He peeked in and watched Ren open another door and disappeared behind it. He quivered slightly when he thought of what was going to come out with Ren. He walked over to a small pile of hay bales beside a field and sat on them. After five minutes Ren emerged back out, leading a large white horse wearing a brown bridal. He opened the gate to the field and unhooked the leading rein. The horse galloped around with joy at being out in the open. Ren went and sat on the hay bails beside Yoh and watched the horse.

"I don't get why you don't like horses"

"I just don't"

"You almost told me before, why won't you let me know?"

"Let's just drop it. Anyway I came here to ask you a question" Ren looked at him. "I've been having these dreams; they're hard to explain…"

"Hey, I'm not expert on helping with silly dreams…"

"No, I wanted to ask you because I believe you'll understand this. I've been having dreams about…horses. And in them, I can only see faint images of a horse and a person. There's a truck in it too and it seems like they get hit by it because I hear its horn blaring and the horse crying out in pain…along with the person"

"That's one sick dream. What do you eat before you go to bed?"

"It's not a joke Ren, I always wake up in a sweat and I find it hard to go back to sleep afterwards. It's been going on for a couple of months now"

"And, how am I going to help you with this?" You remained quiet for a moment while watching the white animal graze in the pasture.

"Because I think it's telling me an accident is going to happen…to you" Ren blinked a couple times before laughing.

"You honestly think that these weird dreams you're having are telling you my future?" He laughed again but Yoh didn't find any of it funny as he glared at him.

"But it makes sense. You're the only one I know that owns a horse and knows how to ride. I'm being serious here and you seem to find it all funny"

"Yoh, there are other people that own horses around here. Why do you think it's me?"

"I just do. I don't dream about random people and I really think you should take this seriously like me. I don't have the same dream for two months straight when it's this bad" Yoh watched Ren jump down from beside him and walk up to the fence. He whistled loudly and the horse looked up before cantering over to him. He stroked the long nose and smiled when it nickered in contentment.

"Listen Yoh, I think you're taking this dream thing too seriously, it's only a dream. Dreams don't mean anything"

"You don't get it do you!" Ren looked a little taken back at his outburst. "I have the SAME bad dream about a HORSE being hit by a TRUCK along with its RIDER at least three times a week. This isn't something to be ignored"

"You know I'm a careful rider. And besides I never put White Phoenix in danger"

"I know that but…"

"Then why are you so bent on proving your _vision _is gonna come true?"

"Because I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt" Ren looked away from Yoh and leaned his forehead against the stallion's large nose. The horse nuzzled him slightly as if to ask him to stroke him. "Please Ren…" He pulled his head back up and then walked off in the direction of the stable. "Where are you going?" He was ignored as Ren disappeared into the building and re-appeared with a saddle and bridle.

"I'm going for a ride"

"Why?"

"Because if I stay here any longer then I'm going to have a big fallout with you and I don't want that" He tied up the saddle and removed the ordinary bridle to replace it with the riding one. He jumped onto the horse's back and took one last look at Yoh before galloping away. Yoh watched as he disappeared, leaving him standing in the yard alone. He sighed sadly and decided to go home before Anna found out he hadn't done his chores.

* * *

Well what do think? I don't think you'll see a lot of Anna or the girls in this as I'm planning to make this a yaoi. Before you all start asking me questions about the horse's name, if you can recall, that is what Ren calls it when he is using it to battle Yoh in the T.V. show. I didn't just randomly name it that.

Remember to review!


	2. Gay brothers are fun!

Thanks for the review, squizles! And, squizles, do you follow my stories everywhere? I think you've reviewed two or three of my stories! Know what I say to that? THANK YOU! You are my number one reviewer!

Anyway, on with the second chapter!

* * *

**The Horse Whisperer**

Chapter two – Gay brothers are fun!

* * *

Yoh opened the door to his four bedroom home only to be pounced on by a body. "Hey little bro, where have you been?" 

"Hao get off me!" He stood up and glared at his twin.

"Aww, come Yoh! Don't go all sour on me" He followed Yoh into the kitchen and watched as he prepared to make the dinner. He frowned behind his back; he also wrestled him when he walked in the door. Something was wrong. "Yoh?"

"What?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No" Yoh refused to look at him. Hao walked a little closer and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You're lying to me again" Yoh sighed in annoyance.

"I hate it when you know when I am" Hao smiled and grabbed the knife out of Yoh's hand as he was about to cut some bread.

"Hey! Hao give it back!"

"No, we're going to sort out your little problem first. I don't like it when my other half is depressed" He threw the knife in the sink and then just when Yoh was going for it he was picked up and carried into the next room.

"What is wrong with you today? Put me down!"

"Fine" Hao let go of Yoh as he landed in a heap on the floor.

"I meant on the chair!" He moaned as he rubbed his back.

"You never said that. Now" Hao flung himself on the couch and lay down, hands behind his head, smirking at Yoh. "What's on your mind?"

"Can I ask you a question first? Did you lay 15 or 20 guys at Horo's party last night?"

"NEW RECORD! 42!" Yoh rolled his eyes.

"I thought that. You always act like this when you break a record. You know dad is going to kill you when he finds out you're gay" Hao looked away from his brother and stared at the ceiling.

"You say it like it's a bad thing. I know dad has this…thing against gay people but if he does find out then he can either accept me for who I am or I'm outta here" He sat and turned back to the teen on the floor. "Anyway, I'm not the one with a problem…well, big problem, so, you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to wrestle it out of you?" Yoh sighed in defeat and picked himself of the floor before taking a seat in the chair. He explained everything to Hao, the dreams and his earlier talk with Ren.

"Please don't laugh Hao 'cause I don't need that kind of response right now" Hao stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Sorry bro, it's just that…you think you're physic?"

"I never said that! I just think these dreams are telling me something"

"Get real Yoh!" Hao stood up and stretched his arms. "Dreams are just fantasies we have when we're asleep"

"Oh yeah Hao! I ALWAYS fantasize about my friends being in accidents!"

"Really?"

"NO!"

"Oh. For a minute there I thought you were delusional. Well, I'm going away upstairs to…watch T.V" He quickly walked out of the room and headed up to his bedroom.

"I know you watch Pokemon Hao!"

"NO I DON'T!" He shouted back down before slamming his door. Yoh just rolled his eyes as cries of 'GO PIKACHU!' was heard from above him. He walked back into the kitchen to prepare their dinner before Anna came home and made him do 10,000 push ups for not starting it.

* * *

Later that night Yoh sat on his bed after having spent most of the night alone in the house. His dad was away on a business trip and wouldn't be back for another week. Hao was at yet another one of Horo's parties while Anna was away at Tammy's (if that's her name!) sleepover. He looked at the clock to find it was almost one in the morning. Any moment now Hao would come stuttering through the door with Horo, Jason and Troy. They were friends from school and had known Hao and Yoh for as long as they could remember. Jason had urban eyes with dark red and brown hair while Troy had long white hair that he always wore up. His violet eyes looked 'dreamy' against his hair. Jason was, unfortunately, just like Hao while Troy was the more sensible one, like Yoh. 

He decided to go downstairs and remove all the breakable things in the house before they arrived. He hid the vases, glass ornaments, and anything else that might perish under his drunken brother's act. He heard loud voices and laughter, jumping when the front door flew open with a bang as it hit the wall. "That better not leave a dent!" Hao came in first and opened his mouth but nothing came out as he fell to the floor. Jason came in afterwards and began to laugh his head off at the teen on the floor closely followed by Troy who calmly shut the door behind him. "How can you put up with them all night?"

"It's a gift" replied Troy. He pulled Hao off the ground and flung him over the back of the sofa.

"Where's Horo?"

"Passed out in his garden. His sis is taking care of him" Jason jumped on Troy's back but slipped off again as he slowly lay on the floor.

"I feel sick" he complained.

"I'm not surprised. I think you and Hao drank everything between the two of you!"

"I love you Troy!" The white haired teen rolled his eyes and sat down"

"So you've told me all night Hao" Yoh sat beside him and smiled at the two drunks.

"Maybe we can use this to our, 'advantage', shall we say" Troy gave Yoh a confused look. "If they are as drunk as we…"

"I'm not drunk!" Came Jason's voice from somewhere in the room.

"Whatever, if they are as drunk as we think they are then we can get them to tell the truth about their secrets"

"You are defiantly Hao's twin!"

"Watch" Yoh crawled over to his brother who had practically passed out on the floor. "Hao?" His reply was a small grunt. "Wanna play a game?"

"Yeah!" He shot up and Yoh screwed up his nose at the smell of alcohol that was coming of him.

"OK, here's how to play…"

"PICK ME!"

"We haven't started yet. I'll ask you a question and tell the truth"

"What if I don't wanna?" He slurred as he fell forward, putting his face in Yoh lap. Yoh turned him around so he was lying on his back with his head still played in his lap.

"If you win the game you can get laid by one of us"

"WHAT!"

"Come on Troy, besides…"He leaned in and whispered in his ear. "…we can get Jason to do it" Troy smiled. "OK bro, question one. Am I smarter than you?"

"YES!"

"Very good answer. Question two, do you sneak into my room at night and steal my stuff?"

"All the time. You're such an airhead for not knowing THAT one!"

"My turn!" Troy got off the chair and knelt down beside the two boys. "Do you fancy Jason?"

"Um, that's a hard one…"

"HEY!" Jason appeared from behind the sofa on his hands and knees. "I'm the most hansome huy in this planet"

"Don't you mean most handsome guy in the world?"

"That two" Troy just rolled his eyes.

"OK Hao, final question" Hao eagerly looked up at his twin while playing with the locks of hair that fell from the sides of his face. "Do you own a big blue rubber dildo like the one in 'American Pie 2'?"

"What kinda question is that?" Yoh just hushed Troy and looked his bro dead in the face.

"I can't remember" Hao put a finger on his lips as he pretended to be deep in thought.

"You're gonna get laid remember?"

"Can I get laid by you?"

"Uh, no. Now come on, answer the question"

"Someone has to kiss me before I answer"

"He's drunk on enough alcohol to fill 20 people and he still has the brain to worm his way into getting what he wants" Troy sweat dropped.

"Jason, Hao says he'll kiss ya!" smirked Yoh.

"Oh really?" Jason was trying to use a sexy voice but it wasn't working. He crawled over to Hao who sat up straight.

"Come here buddy!" Hao opened his arms and the two pressed their lips together. Yoh and Troy smiled but looked slightly disgusted.

"It looks better on the T.V." said Troy. They pulled apart and then laughed.

"I love you Hao!"

"I love you too!" They hugged and then fell flat on the floor again.

"HAO!" He sat back up again and looked around the room for the source of the voice.

"Are you my conscience?" Yoh sighed; it was so hard to communicate with him.

"Yes Hao, I'm your conscience. How are you?"

"Mmm, can't complain. Hey conscience, am I dead?"

"I thought I told you to stop watching that?"

"But Dory's my brother!"

"Dory's a girl and she's a fish"

"OH MY GOSH! HE NEVER TOLD ME THAT!" Troy and Yoh blew breath bubbles then looked at each other. "Time for bed?"

"I think they've been awake long enough" Troy picked Jason who had fallen asleep. "Mind if we stay over again?"

"Nah, go ahead. You know where the spare room is" He carried the red head upstairs leaving Yoh to somehow lour him up to his own room. "Hao, there's a naked guy lying on your bed waiting for you?"

"Is it Ren?"

"YUCK NO!"

"Aww!"

"It's Orlando Bloom"

"That's even better!" Hao rushed up to his room. Yoh just shook his and locked the front door. Turing the lights off he sighed and thought of the dream that lay in wait for him.

* * *

Updated pretty quick didn't I? It was a pretty pointless chapter but, oh well! 

Just to let you know Troy and Jason are not a couple and neither is Hao and Jason. I picked Orlando Bloom because he is ONE HOT HUNK OF STUFF! To me he is anyway.

Let me know what you think and review! And if there's a certain yaoi pair you want in here just let me know and I'll see what I can do.


	3. Trying to cure his fear

I have to say that I was quite proud of how that chapter went! It's the funniest chapter I've ever written! I don't care that it was pointless! The only problem was that I noticed some silly mistakes but they weren't major!

I've decided for real – the girls are NOT going to be in this fic. The boys attend an all boy's school.

Thanks for the reviews guys! I was planning on making this a YohxRen fic and it looks like you guys want it to be anyway.

This chapter is going to go back to the story now so enjoy! And I think you'll find this chapter quite interesting…hehehe!

Watch out for language in this chapter!

* * *

**The Horse Whisperer**

Chapter three – Trying to cure his fear

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Yoh and Troy were downstairs making breakfast for themselves. They weren't going to bother making the other two breakfast as they had no idea when they were going to wake up. Yoh again had the dream giving him another unsettled night and when he didn't get a good night's sleep he became very quiet the next day. Troy eyed him suspiciously, he knew Yoh all too well when something was wrong. "You OK bud?"

"Yeah, just had a rough night"

"If you had a rough night then I don't want to be Jason or Hao right now" Yoh smiled and they sat down at the kitchen table and quietly began eating. "You coming to the mall today?" (A.N. I'm trying to write this in American terms 'cause if I use my Scottish words you won't know what the heck I'm talking about!)

"I don't know, why? Who are you going with?"

"I WAS supposed to be going with them two upstairs but I have a feeling one big hangover is in store for them" He took a bite out of his scrambled egg. Suddenly a bang was heard from upstairs. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Is that yours or mine?"

"If it falls down the stairs it's mine" They waited for a couple of minutes and then sweat dropped as something large crashed its way to the bottom. "It's mine" Yoh got up and walked to the staircase to see Hao in a heap on the floor.

"Ouch…"

"Morning Sleeping Beauty"

"Funny" He stood up and grasped his head in his hands. "Oh my head"

"You think you would have learned by now. Want something to eat?"

"I'm starving but first I think I'll drink some water" They both went to the kitchen where Troy was scraping the remains of his meal into the bin. Yoh sat down to finish his while Hao took out a bottle of water. "Jason emerged yet?"

"Nope and I'm just going up to check on him" Troy left the room and headed upstairs.

"Troy said you three were going to the mall today, you still up for it?"

"The fresh air will do me good"

"I'm coming as well and I'm going to ask Ren and Horo if they'll come"

"You and Ren still talking?"

"Hope so. Guess I'll find out today if he doesn't do another cowboy act and ride of into the distance on me"

"I think he likes you" Yoh held his fork in mid air and stared at his brother.

"You what?"

"You heard. And besides, you two are quite close" Yoh placed his fork on his plate and stared at Hao dead in the face.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about my friends like that, and besides, you know everyone besides you and Jason are straight"

"Sorry, just stating the obvious" He threw the bottle in the bin and left the room, storming past Troy who was coming back in.

"What's up with him?"

"Never mind" He stood up and smiled. "Wanna get ready?"

"Yeah, Jason's still sleeping. I left him a note to let him know where we are incase he wants to join us later" They got ready and decided to head over to Horo's place first. As they got to his front door they noticed one of the windows was smashed and the door was ajar. They gave each other worried looks as Troy pushed open the door. "Horo?" There was no reply and the house was a tip. Empty beer cans were everywhere and the floor was wet in some places. Pillows were ripped in the hallway and a picture had fallen off the wall and smashed.

"Horo, you in here bud?" Yoh headed into the kitchen while Troy went into the sitting room. The kitchen was in the same state as the hall and several glasses were in pieces on the floor and the worktops. His heart skipped a beat in shock as he saw blood patches on the floor. Troy came in and stopped dead when he saw what Yoh was looking at. "We should check upstairs" Troy nodded in agreement and they both rushed up to the teen's room. They found him sitting against the wall in the far corner, tears in his eyes. They rushed over to him.

"Horo what happened?" He looked at Yoh.

"It went a bit too far" His voice was small and shaky.

"You OK?" Troy helped him up and took him over to his bed. "We saw blood on your kitchen floor"

"That must have been someone else, I'm fine"

"I thought your sis was looking after you?" asked Yoh.

"I can't remember…"

"I think you should lie down, you're really pale" Troy was right, he was very pale and looked ill. "We'll tidy up downstairs" Horo just lay down and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to phone Ren to see if he can help us" Yoh got up and went downstairs, picking up the phone. But when he touched it a flash of a large truck appeared in his mind so fast he jumped and dropped it on the floor. He blinked several times and tried to catch his breath. What the Hell was that? He stared at the phone on the floor and bent down, hesitating on whether to pick it up. He slowly placed his hand on it again but nothing happened. Quickly pushing the numbers of Ren's house he listened to the ringing tone. Come on Ren, pick up. He sighed when the teen's voice answered it. "Ren it's Yoh"

"_What do you want?"_

"Aw, you're polite. Listen, Horo had a party last night and it got seriously out of hand. Can you come over and help Troy and me clear up?"

"_Why can't Horo do it himself? It was his party" _

"He's slightly shocked by it all and he's exhausted. Please Ren"

"_What about Pirika?"_

"We don't know where she is"

"_Fine" _The phone went dead and Yoh put it back down. Taking one last look at it he began to clear the mess in front of him. Troy came down five minutes later and announced he was going to clear the blood on the kitchen floor. Ten minutes later Ren arrived and stopped dead in the doorway when he saw the mess. "Did the apocalypse run through here?"

"Not funny. Just start in the living room" Yoh handed him a bag to put the rubbish in. Ren took it and walked past him, staring him straight in the face while he did the same back. What was that? Yoh wondered.

* * *

Two and a half hours later the house was looking much better. "Well guys, I think we did good job" Troy smiled. Yoh came down from the bathroom looking disgusted.

"I'm never cleaning bathrooms again" Troy and Ren just smirked at him. Their attention was drawn to Horo slowly coming down the stairs. "How you feeling bud?"

"Exhausted. If I'd known what was going to happen then I wouldn't have had this party" He sat on the bottom step and rested his head on his knees. Yoh put an arm around him.

"Hey, its OK bud, everything's fine now"

"No it's not. Pirika's still missing"

"I'll find her" Troy volunteered. Yoh stood up straight.

"Guys, I have to clear something up with Ren so I'll see you guys later" Ren turned to Yoh with a confused look. What was even more confusing was that when Troy was tending to Horo, Yoh quickly grabbed Ren's hand and pulled him out the front door, shutting it behind him. "Listen Ren, I'm really sorry about yesterday"

"No, it's OK. You seem to be having a problem so I should start listening instead of making it worse" Neither boys realised they were still holding hands.

"There's something else I want you to do for me" Ren looked at him and nodded. "I want you to help me get over my fear of horses" Golden orbs widened at his remark. Yoh had been terrified of horses for as long as Ren had known him, what was making him change now?

"Sure, but how can I do that?"

"Take me to your horse. I really wanna get over this, I have to"

"All right then" Ren finally noticed where his hand was but Yoh wouldn't let go as he lead the way back to Ren's house. As they reached the stables he let go and watched Ren opened the door. He turned to the taller teen and motioned for him to follow. Yoh gulped and slowly walked in, taking in the scent of fresh hay. They came to a middle stall where the white stallion greeted his owner. Ren stroked the beautiful face as the horse nickered in contentment. He turned to Yoh. "Now you try it"

"But, what if he…?"

"He won't bite and he can't run you down when he's in his stall can he?" Yoh nervously took small steps forward. Ren suddenly held up his hand and he took it. He pulled him forward and slowly placed his hand on the horse's nose with his own hand on top of Yoh's. "See, there's nothing wrong with him" Yoh smiled and stroked the pure white fur. Ren let go of Yoh's hand stepped back letting him get closer. He leaned his forehead against its nose and closed his eyes. Big mistake.

Another of his dreams had flashed before him, this time of smashing glass and pain-filled neigh. Yoh quickly opened his eyes and it seemed the horse had felt or seen it too as he threw his head up, knocking the teen to the ground. The horse began to throw some type of fit as Ren rushed it and tried to calm him down. Without waiting another second Yoh get up off the floor and ran for the exit. He ran as fast as he could along the dirt track. The stallion had calmed slightly so Ren left him and quickly ran after him. He caught him by the wrist and they both stopped running but Yoh wasn't pleased about being held back.

"Let go off me Ren!"

"No!"

"Let go, I can't do it!"

"What did you see!"

"I can't…what?" Yoh stopped struggling and stood where he was staring Ren dead in the face. Ren took a few steps towards him.

"What did you see?" He spoke quietly. Yoh slowly shook his head no at Ren without blinking.

"How did you…?" Ren was about to speak when he stopped, a shocked look upon his face. It seemed he'd just realised what he said.

"Yoh I…I'm sorry" He let go off Yoh and took a couple of steps away from him. But Yoh closed the distance again and placed a hand on his cheek. Ren watched as their faces came closer and closer…too close in fact! But suddenly Yoh pulled away.

"I'm sorry too Ren, I have to go" He turned on his heels and ran all the way home leaving Ren standing outside by himself in a state of shock over what had just happened.

* * *

Yohburst threw his front door to come in contact with something large and end up on top of it on the floor.

"Didn't know you wanted me that badly bro!"

"Keep dreaming Hao" Yoh rolled off him and stood. "Thought you weren't going to speak to me after this morning?"

"Na, I'm too nice a guy for that. By the way Jason went home about an hour ago, just so you know" He shut the front the door and turned to his twin. "Why did you run in here as if Ren was upstairs on your bed waiting for you to fu…"

"HAO!"

"That's ma name!"

"Get it threw that giant balloon you call a head! I'm not GAY!" He turned to head up to his room.

"You almost kissed him didn't you?" Yoh stopped and looked ahead of him, shocked. "I know because I acted this way the first time I almost kissed a guy" Yoh growled and turned to his older twin who was leaning on the door with his arms crossed.

"I'm not like you, OK? What do you know about my life?"

"Far too much"

"Listen you sick fuck, I'm NOT gay, all right? If dad ever…"

"Yeah, yeah, he'd beat us, throw us on the street and never make contact with us again. You worry too much"

"No, I worry just the right amount about what might happen. Mum isn't here anymore, things are different"

"Leave mum out of this" Hao glared.

"She's not here bro! Dad is free to be the crazy, fucked up asshole he was before she changed him and you know it!"

"Shut up Yoh!" Hao leaned off the door and took a few steps towards the stairs.

"You can't deny what he did to us as kids, it's gonna be there, in the back of our minds for the rest of our lives!" Hao ran up to his brother so their faces were inches away from each other.

"Why do you have to keep reminding us?" He hissed at him quietly as if he didn't want anyone else to hear. "Dad did that because he's not right in the head and I don't think you are either"

"I'M not the onefucking up guys, Hao!" Out of nowhere Hao grabbed Yoh's shirt and flung him down the stairs. Yoh hit his head at the bottom and lay still for a couple of minutes before sitting up and grasping his head. Hao's angered face changed when he just realised what he did and he ran to his brother's side.

"Yoh! Yoh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's OK Hao" He winced at the pain shooting through his head.

"Let me see" Hao pulled his hands away and gasped at the blood covered wound. He helped Yoh and took him to the kitchen where he cleaned it and put a small bandage on it. "It's only a small one, that should stop the bleeding"

"Thanks bro"

"I'm so sorry Yoh…"

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I know your sensitive about…that…and I shouldn't have pushed it"

"I shouldn't have thrown you down the stairs because I was mad at you, I should have stuck your head down the toilet like I normally do" They both laughed and Hao announced he was heading to bed. It was already half eleven so Yoh decided it was a good idea. As he crawled under the covers he couldn't help but wonder…what really was going on between Ren and him?

* * *

There you go! Sorry for any Yoh fans about the throwing him down the stairs bit.

You got a little fluff people! Don't worry, they'll kisssoon! And what's the deal with Hao and Yoh's parents? You'll have to wait and see!


	4. Starting to believe

Not getting much reviews for this am I? Oh well, I don't care. I'm having fun writing this so I'm going to do it. Don't know how long it's going to be though.

This is going to be set during the summer holidays as it's going to be easier to do. I know, I keep changing my mind but I'm not going to do anymore changes.

* * *

**The Horse Whisperer**

Chapter four – Starting to believe

* * *

Yoh was playing with his breakfast again; he hadn't eaten properly due to his lack of sleep. He was deliberately staying awake as he didn't want to have those dreams anymore, they were just too much to handle. He winced as a small pain went though his damaged head. He was still surprised Hao did that to him, it wasn't like him. He jumped as the front door was thrown open. He wasn't going to get up until a loud bang sounded and he ran into the hall to find a man lying on the doorstep. "DAD?"

He ran and dragged him into the house and shut the door before the neighbours saw them. He shook his shoulders to wake him and screwed his nose up when the smell of alcohol lifted into the air. "Dad are you drunk?"

"Free drinks, couldn't resist"

"You're back early"

"You got a problem with that?"

"Uh…no" He watched as his dad tried to get to his feet and enter the kitchen, clinging to the table for support.

"I want more…"

"Drink? Dad, it's half ten in the morning"

"Then why aren't you in school. If you're skipping…"

"Dad, its summer vacation now" His dad slowly made his way to Yoh and stared at him hard. "Dad?"

"What happened to your head?"

"Oh, Hao and I had a small fight…" He gasped and quickly covered his mouth. That had done it. Whenever the twins had a fight one of them was always the victim to their dad's might.

"You what?"

"No, I mean, we didn't…it was an accident…" He was pushed to the side as his dad stormed past and headed for the stairs. Yoh grabbed the back of his shirt, trying to pull him back. "Dad no! Please, everything's fine now!" But his dad just grabbed his hands and pushed him back.

"Where is he? Thinks he can push people around does he?"

"DAD, PLEASE!" Yoh got back up and ran after his dad who kicked open Hao's bedroom door. Hao jumped and turned to see an angry figure in the doorway.

"Dad?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, getting dressed?"

"Don't play funny guy with me. I know what you did to your brother"

"What?" Yoh ran into the room and saw Hao being picked up by the throat and pushed into the wall.

"DAD! Put him down!" Yoh pulled at his arm but it wasn't doing much.

"Yoh…is he…dru…" Hao never got to finish his sentence as pressure was put on his throat.

"Dad, stop it!"

"You shut the fuck up!" He kicked the younger twin in his stomach and then threw Hao across the room. He crashed into a mirror that was hanging on the wall and the shards fell onto him like sharp raindrops. Yoh coughed a couple of times and looked at his brother, who seemed to be too scared to move. Their dad just stepped over Yoh and ignored Hao to leave the room, announcing he wanted more drink.

Yoh rushed to his twin's side. "Are you OK?"

"My back hurts" He was talking in whispers due to his sore throat.

"Don't move, I'll get rid of the glass before it cuts us or something" He used a nearby jacket to place the bits on and picked them up with a wet tissue. "Let me see your back" He helped Hao roll over and gasped when he saw small blood patches on his shirt. Removing the shirt he slowly and carefully began to remove the shards or glass that had lodged themselves in him. The room was so quiet that both boys jumped when Yoh's cell went off. He picked it up. "Hello" He just realised his voice had gone all shaky.

"_Hey Yoh"_

"Uh, Ren this isn't a good time"

"_Why not? Anyway you don't know what I'm calling for"_

"It's about the other day"

"_You're good"_

"Yeah, um, can I call you back? I really need to go"

"_You all right? You sound kinda scared"_

"Something just gave me a fright is all"

"_Uh, ah"_

"You don't believe me do you?"

"_Nope, you're a crap liar"_

"Whatever. Listen, I'll meet you later, k?"

"_Sure you don't want me to come round now?"_

"NO! I mean, no, I'm fine" He watched Hao slowly sit up and wince in pain. It was far too risky to let Ren come to his house, but he wasn't about to leave Hao either. Unless….

"_Yoh?"_

"Change of plans, Hao and I are meeting you at your house, like now. I'll explain things there" He hung up before Ren had a chance to talk back.

"Are you (cough) going to tell Ren…?" Hao gave up talking.

"I don't know. Put a clean shirt and your jacket on. We ain't staying here tonight"

* * *

"Yoh? Idiot…" Ren hung up his cell and threw it on the bed. Walking downstairs he went through the kitchen and came across his sister looking at a thick magazine and occasionally writing down something on a bit of paper. "What are you doing?" She jumped at his voice and then quickly hid the bit of paper in the magazine.

"Nothing. What are you doing?"

"Going to meet the terrible twins with Phoenix"

"But Yoh doesn't…"

"It'll do him good" He walked out into the yard and opened his horse's stable. He smiled at his best friend, he wouldn't admit it but he loved that horse more than anything. He clapped the white nose but gasped when he heard in the distance a truck horn. Running outside he looked around and straight down the dirt track to the main road, but there was no sign of a truck or any other vehicle. Why did that worry him?

Saddling up and mounting onto the large animal they walked down the track and turned off into the field that ran alongside the street. The only thing separating the field and street was a small fence and some tall trees that all ran in a line. He loved riding and used any excuse to do it. He'd won loads of competitions, from jumping to dressage, from best at show to best talent performance. But one thing he hadn't won in was racing. White Phoenix and himself just weren't fast enough not matter how hard they tried. But Ren was determined to win; even just winning one race would be enough.

Suddenly a car went speeding past and blared its horn as a cat ran across the road. Phoenix neighed in fright and reared up, throwing Ren to the ground. The horse stamped its hooves and trotted about. "REN!" Ren sat up and saw Yoh and Hao jump the fence and run towards him. "You OK?"

"Yeah, I've fallen off tons of times" He whistled and the stallion walked back towards him and he took hold of the reins. Yoh went behind his brother as the horse came nearer to him. Ren looked at him and then at Hao before smiling. "Yoh…"

"Whatever it is the answer is no"

"I was just going to ask you to hold White's reins for me"

"No way, dude. Maybe when then there isn't one of those on the other end" He pointed to White, who threw his head to the sides a couple of times as if he knew he was being insulted. Ren smiled at White and then tugged to get him to follow alongside them.

"Yoh, why didn't you want me to come to your house? You practically shouted 'no' down the phone line" The twins looked at each other and frowned.

"We were having a small argument with our dad"

"He's back early"

"We know" said both brothers. They walked in silence back to the dirt track until Ren turned to Hao.

"Hao, can you take White back to his stall, I need to talk to your brother" Hao smiled and took the reins.

"Talk eh?"

"GET!" shouted the other two. Hao just rolled his eyes and headed back to the house with the stallion alongside him. "Listen Yoh, you know you told me about those dreams you were having?"

"Yeah"

"Well, weird things have been happening, and I think I'm starting to believe you"

"What things?"

"Just small things, like hearing truck horns when there is no truck, and White suddenly becoming frightened of cars. It's not like him"

"You think my dreams are affecting you?"

"And Phoenix" Yoh thought for a moment and then sighed.

"Ren, I know this is off the subject but can Hao and me stay at yours tonight? We just, can't stand dad just now"

"Sure, come on" They walked back up to the house, unknown to them just how wild the night ahead was going to be.

* * *

Sorry about the long update. Anyway the next chapter is when Ren and Yoh get together. There's also going to be a wild sleepover party with lots of goodness…you know what I'm talking about! 


	5. The Golden Heart Race

Thank you Lynda for advertising my story in your fic 'Parenthood: A new world war' Is that the right title? Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! LOVE YOU!

* * *

**The Horse Whisperer**

Chapter 5 – The Golden Heart Race

* * *

Troy and Jason slowly walked up the long, darkened track which lead to Ren's hou…eh, mansion. Unfortunately Jason didn't like the idea of having a sleepover with Hao. "Do we have to go? I really don't like this…"

"The reason you don't like this is because you have a crush on him"

"Shut up! Do you mind not saying that so loudly" Troy laughed and knocked on the large door before walking in. (Me and my friends do that with each other)

Walking in they found Ren, Horo, Yoh and Hao seated on the sitting room floor in a circle. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"About time you got here!"

"Sorry Hao, but I had to convince J here to come"

"Why?" Hao was eyeing Jason who went bright red.

"Never mind! Let's just have some fun tonight" Everyone laughed at his comment which made him go even redder. They sat in the circle and looked at each other as if waiting for someone to say something.

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Yoh. A smirk came over Horo's face.

"Whatever it is the answer is no" Ren glared.

"But it's a real good game! Just hear me out OK?"

"Fine"

"K, how about we play hide and seek, three hiding, three seeking"

"That's kids stuff"

"Not finished Ren…anyway, here's the twist. Whoever you find, you have to kiss that person!" Ren and Yoh went red in the face.

"NO WAY!"

"Come on guys, it sounds like fun" Troy was given death glares by the two.

"I'm up for it" Troy gave Jason a questioning look but he just smiled back.

"Please guys!" Horo used his best puppy dog look on the two who growled and eventually gave in.

"So, who we gonna pick to hide?" Troy looked around at them but no one said anything. "Fine, I'll hide"

"It's my house so I'll hide too"

"But you know all the good hiding places!" moaned Horo.

"Exactly" Ren gave him a smirk.

"I'll seek" Hao raised his hand in the air. Yoh and Horo decided to seek while Jason wanted to hide. They began counting while the other three ran to hide. "READY OR NOT HERE WE COME!"

"Haven't heard you shout that in years" smiled Yoh.

"I feel like a kid again" Hao went all starry eyed.

"When you're done having your little flashback…" sweat dropped Horo. Yoh decided to start upstairs. Looking through a few spare rooms he came out with nothing. He decided to check Ren's room. His room was quite large and open spaced. Walking in he looked around and something on the floor caught his eye. Sticking out from under his bed was a sheet of paper with some sort of symbol on the corner. Bending down Yoh picked it up and read the contents.

_Dear Master Ren_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been selected to compete in this year's Open. This year, you will be competing against eleven other riders to win the Golden Heart trophy. The competition is to be held at Racing Star Stadium on 20th July. If you cannot enter on this day for any reason please contact me as soon as possible._

_On 19th July we will be doing a health and safety check on all competing horses to make sure they are liable to race. We would like you to bring your horse to the stadium on that day. If you do not go through this procedure I am afraid we will have to withdraw you from the competition. Further details of this will be posted to you later._

_Here are your jockey stats:_

_Rider number 6_

_Jockey outfit colour – Blue and white_

_Horse name – White Phoenix_

_Horse age – 7_

_Stallion/Mare_

_We wish you and your horse the best of luck in this tournament._

_Yours truly,_

_David Walsh_

_Chairman of the Horse Racing Society_

_P.S We are warning all riders that any attempt of cheating or rule breaking will gain them an instant disqualification from the race._

Yoh gasped when he finished reading: Ren was going to compete in the biggest race of the year. Usually he would be happy about things like these, but this race was known to be dangerous. Riders would play dirty tricks on each other just to win and on one occasion that cost a life. He knew Ren wanted to race but this was just out of the question. He turned when the closet door opened and Ren appeared out. "So you found out?"

"Are you mad?"

"I really wanna race Yoh. I want to prove something to myself…that I can trust Phoenix and myself"

"What, by signing a death contract? Are you forgetting about my dreams, you even said that strange things were happening to you"

"Your dreams consist of trucks; I don't think that's something to worry about on a race track"

"But the other riders…"

"I know everything about it"

"Then why are you doing this!" Ren sighed and closed his bedroom door.

"To prove that your stupid dreams are a load of rubbish!" Yoh was a little taken back by his outburst. "You're too protective of me sometimes and I want some space of my own, even if that means galloping at full speed among dirty, no good racers"

"Ren…I'm sorry" Yoh spoke quietly and looked at the ground. "I just don't want to see you get hurt" When he said that Ren looked at him with what seemed to be soft eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just said.

"No…I'm sorry. You were just being a good friend"

"Ren"

"Yeah?"

"Can I give you something?"

"Uh…sure"

"Close your eyes" Ren did as he was told and before he had time to think he felt warm lips against his own.

* * *

Don't worry; it gets better in the next chapter. Keep the race in mind as this is going to be very important to the story.

And, yes, the hide and seek game will continue in the next chapter also!


	6. Sleepover Madness

Sorry about the long wait, I've been having writer's block…again!

Yeah! Summer is finally here! I should be able to update faster now. Anyway, enough babbling and on with the game of hide and seek!

* * *

**The Horse Whisperer**

Chapter 6 – Sleepover Madness

* * *

Hao tip-toed into the kitchen and looked around with a smirk. He was looking for Jason and he knew he was hiding in here. He began to open all the cupboards and, for some reason, the drawers. He bent down and flung open the cupboard under the sink and jumped back when a yell emitted from it. He laughed and pulled Jason out, pinning him to the floor. "Found ya!"

"Was just me you were looking for the whole time?"

"Yip! Now what was it we had to do to the person we found?" He smirked at Jason's beaming red face.

"Uh…Hao?" He never got a reply as Hao pressed his lips on his own. Jason melted under the twin's spell and kissed back. Hao's tongue trailed along his bottom lip asking for entrance. Jason gladly opened his mouth and moaned as Hao explored every inch of his cavern. The long haired teen let one of hands that was holding Jason's arms above his head, trail down his body. Hao slipped his hand down his trousers and grasped the smaller boy's arousal. Jason arched his back into his grasp and moaned loudly. They broke the kiss due to the need for air but Hao continued his actions. He smiled at the clam expression on the teen's face. Jason moved with Hao, falling under his spell.

Suddenly the kitchen door burst open and Horo and Troy fell to the floor. The other two quickly broke apart and watched Troy go into fits of laughter. "That wasn't funny…hold on" Horo looked at the two suspiciously as they panted, Jason hiding behind Hao to calm himself down. Troy smirked and looked at Horo who smirked back.

"Were you guys doing what I think you were doing?" eyed Troy.

"No…I found him so I kissed him. Those are the rules of the game right?"

"Yeah, but going all out on him wasn't" laughed Troy, his violet eyes full of light. Hao and Jason both went red.

"We were not!" pouted Jason. Horo crawled around beside him and looked at the bulge in his trousers.

"They why are you so 'high'?" Jason blushed even more and covered it with his hands.

"Why were you two laughing when you came? Explain that!" added Hao.

"Horo can't seem to remember there's a couch in the other room. In his attempt to catch me he ran straight into it and hurt his balls"

"I'd like to see your face when it happens to you!"

"I'm not that stupid"

"You calling me stupid?" Horo gave him shark teeth (you know, when they shout and their teeth go large and jagged looking like an animal's)

"I never said that…"

"You were implying it!"

"Guys knock it off" Hao stood up and helped up Jason. "Everyone's been found" Jason counted heads.

"Then where are Yoh and Ren?"

* * *

Yoh took a step back and blushed madly when Ren looked at him with shocked, golden eyes. He closed his eyes and grinned, putting an arm behind his head. "I found ya so there's your kiss"

"You didn't have to that, the others wouldn't have known if we had or not"

"But I wanted to"

"Oh…" Ren looked at the floor and blushed. There was an uneasy silence between the two before it was broken by Yoh.

"Listen, I'm real sorry. If you want to race then it's up to you, not me"

"But there is one thing that bothers me" Yoh's smile went. "Will you be there to cheer me on?" He looked at the younger twin and smiled hopefully. Yoh laughed.

"Damn right I will! Although, I may attract attention to myself but never mind" He laughed again while Ren just smiled. "I guess we better back then or we'll be hunted down by Hao. He always gets hyper at sleepovers"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure if I want to know the answer to that…" Banging was heard from downstairs along with Troy and Horo shouting Hao's name. Yoh sweat dropped. "It has begun" He sighed and ran out of the room. Ren stood in the middle of his room alone, staring at the letter which had been placed on the bed.

I'm doing this for you Yoh. Please forgive me.

* * *

"Hao put the spatula down" Jason motioned his hands downward to indicate what he wanted him to do. Hao had found some alcohol on the kitchen counter which was meant for later and had drunk the whole bottle. He had now turned into a hyper and out of control nutcase.

"BOING! BOING! BOING!" He was waving it in the air and Troy had already become a victim of the deadly kitchen instrument. He rubbed his nose and growled.

"That's it!" He dived over the couch and grabbed Hao's ankles, sending him flying on the floor. Jason and Horo jumped out the way, Horo grabbing the spatula before he hit anyone else with it.

"Didn't know you liked me that much Troy baby" He ran his hands through the white ponytail but Troy was anything but amused.

"I'm not your baby and let go of my hair!" Hao stuck out his tongue and pushed the taller teen of him before bombing it into the dining room and climbing on the table. The other three ran after him and surrounded the table.

"Anyone got a rope or something?" asked Horo. Hao was now dancing and seemed oblivious to the other teens. Yoh appeared in the doorway and sighed.

"Who gave him alcohol?"

"We didn't! He found it in the kitchen and downed the whole thing before we could stop him!" explained Jason. Yoh walked towards the table and shouted his name. Hao turned and grinned at his twin.

"Wanna come down from there for me?"

"OK!" He jumped down and clomped onto his brother.

"To calm him down let him play with your hair while he's lying down. Watch" They watched as Yoh sat down and Hao followed, lying on his back with his head in his lap while he began to play with Yoh's bangs.

"Why is he so amused by that?" Horo couldn't believe how easily he had been put under control.

"No idea. My mum used to do this when he was younger to calm him down. Kept him quiet for hours" He smiled as his drunken twin continued to whack the bangs back and fourth. Troy let out a sigh of relief and let the room, announcing he was going to find Ren. Jason watched on as his new found love acted like a little kid. He sat beside Yoh.

"Will he do it to me?"

"I think so. Hao, wanna play with Jason's hair?"

"Yeah!" He shifted so his head was now in the red head's lap and he began his little whacking session. Yoh stood up and stretched.

"I'll be back in a minute. If he gets out of control again just give me a holler" Jason nodded and his attention went back to Hao. Yoh went out just as Troy ran down the stairs, a worried look on his face. He had a bit of paper in hand.

"Read this" Yoh took it and recognised Ren's hand writing.

_Yoh, I need to know if your dreams are real. It's really bothering me and I want to know if it's going to happen. Don't try and follow me, I don't want you to._

_Ren_

Yoh read the note about three times before it sunk in. "What's he talking about?" Troy noticed the expression on his face. "What dreams?" Yoh ignored him and ran out to the stables with the white haired boy closely following him. He touched the door handle when suddenly he had one of his visions. A large truck was blaring its horn and drove right into him. He cried out and fell back into Troy's arms. "Yoh! What's wrong?"

"Nothing, open the door for me" Troy did as he was told and opened the large stable door. They both gasped when it was empty, White Phoenix wasn't in his stall. "He's gone" whispered Yoh.

"Please tell me what the heck is going on!"

"I'll explain everything on the way, follow me!"

* * *

Phoenix walked slowly through the woods with Ren upon his back. The night sky was empty of stars but it was still a peaceful night. The only sound was the horse's hooves and the blowing sound coming from his large nostrils. They continued through until they came to the top of a large hill. Ren pulled on the reins and White stopped right at the edge. They were above a main road which was currently deserted.

Ren looked at it uneasily. Was it worth going down there, what if Yoh's dreams were telling the truth? He looked at the white stallion and patted his neck. "It's not worth it, I can't risk your life boy" The horse nickered in a thank you way and turned his head so his nose was rubbing the bottom of Ren's left leg. He smiled and pulled the reins to make him turn left. As the horse turned he felt its back end give way and Phoenix let out a frightened neigh as they both tumbled down the hill.

* * *

Sorry, couldn't resist! I'll be updating quicker now so it won't be long before you get the next chapter. See ya later! 


	7. One smart horse

Told ya I wasn't going to take long! I'm not long back from work and I'm bursting with ideas!

I'd like to wish my grandma a happy 69th birthday! (Believe it or not out of all my friends I have the youngest grand-parents!)

My best friend just came back from Cyprus and she got me this gorgeous bracelet with my name engraved in it. I totally clomped her saying thank you over and over again! I love her so much!

* * *

**The Horse Whisperer**

Chapter 7 – One smart horse

* * *

As they tumbled down Ren was flung from the saddle, just missing being crushed by the large body. White was squealing in fright and was throwing his large head about, desperate to stop tumbling. He slid onto his side and stopped once they reached the road. The stallion just realised that he was lying in the middle of the road and with one push from his giant legs he was back on his hooves. Shaking his head to rid himself of the plants in his mane, he looked around for his rider.

He saw Ren lying motionless not far away and he trotted over. Lowering his head he saw he had his eyes closed and there was this strange red stuff on the side of his head. White sniffed it and recognised the smell of blood. He let out a small nicker and nudged Ren's arm. He did this a few times more times and began to worry when Ren didn't reply. Pawing at the ground he lifted his head and smelt the air. Something was wrong, he suddenly felt uneasy. But why, what was bothering him so much?

Then it hit him, he felt the road start to vibrate underneath him. Big things called cars use roads, his master had told him before when he was a colt. And he had also said that they can kill you if you get hit by them. He looked at his master below; he didn't want him to die. Snorting, he gripped the collar on Ren's jacket and dragged his body across to the other side and off the road. He made sure he was well out of sight and watched as a red car went past. Looking at his master again he gave the nudging attempt one last try, still nothing.

Phoenix started to panic; he didn't know what to do next. He didn't want to leave him, he was loyal to Ren. But they couldn't stay here; no one knew where they were. Wait…what about his master's friends? They would help him! Looking at Ren one more time he cantered across the road and leapt up the hill. Reaching the top he galloped back in the direction of his home.

* * *

"REN! REN PLEASE ANSWER US!" Yoh looked around desperately for his friend but there wasn't any sign of him. Troy was looking as well but he wasn't having any luck either. "Where could he be?"

"For starters he's a complete twit for believing your fairy tale dreams"

"When I said I was going to tell you I didn't mean backfire it all in my face!"

"Well what do you expect? Ren's gone missing because you've messed with his head"

"Take that back!"

"Why should I? Look, before we have a huge fight let's split up to find him. I'll go this way" Yoh watched Troy run in the opposite direction. He sighed in annoyance and walked off. He tried calling him a few more times but gave up due to the fact that he was beginning to get a sore throat. He looked left and something caught his attention – a large white body was running towards him. He backed away when he noticed it was a horse. Wait a sec, he thought, that's Ren's horse! It stopped in front of him and pawed at the ground, throwing his beautiful white head up and down frantically. He noticed that the usually white coat was covered in patches of mud.

Yoh started shaking and kept backing away but the horse continued to pester him. He cried out when it gripped his shirt in its large set of teeth. Pulling Yoh a bit he began to get the idea. "You want me to follow you?" Once again the head was tossed up and down and he ran off back the way he came. "Hold on, wait for me!" He followed White without any hesitation; he couldn't let his fear get in the way of finding Ren.

The stallion lead him to the top of the hill and Yoh was surprised when he slid down the steep slope with no hesitation. Yoh followed White down and froze when he saw a small trail of blood on the road. He saw the horse standing on the other side looking at something hidden by a bush. Yoh slowly walked over to him and gasped when he saw his friend lying unconscious on the ground. "Ren!" He knelt by his side and pulled him to his chest. "Ren wake up!" He started to worry when he noticed the large gash on his head. Taking off his small jacket he used it to wipe away as much blood as he could.

But there was one problem…there was way he could carry Ren all the way back to the house. He looked at the horse that was watching them. No, way. I can't do it, he thought. He'd never ridden in his life and Phoenix couldn't exactly carry Ren back himself. What if he fell from the saddle again? But he didn't have any other choice. Squeezing his eyes shut he lifted Ren and placed him up in the saddle and climbed up behind him. Opening his eyes again he realised what he'd just done – he was sitting on the horse, and he wasn't scared. He smirked at his own achievement and put one arm around Ren's waist, making his lifeless form lean back into him. With his free hand he grasped the reins and slipped his feet into the stirrups.

"Take us home White!" The stallion neighed in reply and carried them both effortlessly up the hill. He gripped his arm tightly around the smaller boys waist as the horse galloped back to the house.

* * *

Jason walked back and fourth in the middle of the stable yard, growing more and more worried about his missing friends. Hao had fallen asleep so he left him on the couch. He sighed and looked out into the distance…still there wasn't any sigh of them. Looking at his watch his realised it was already half one. So much for the sleepover, everyone decided they wanted to run around the neighbourhood after one another!

He ran his hands through his red hair in frustration before yelling out as someone tackled him from behind. "Troy you jerk!" The white haired teen was laughing at Jason's expression.

"Dude, you really need to pay more attention to what's around you!"

"I'll keep that in mind. So, where's the other two?"

"Yoh went in one direction to look for Ren but I thought he'd be back by now. I had no luck finding him. Not a sight or sound of the horse either"

"This is bad"

"Where's Hao?"

"Sleeping"

"Is it a good idea to leave him in there alone?"

"He'll be fine…wait, you hear that?" They looked around and both smiled when they saw the horse with two figures coming towards them. But when they saw the state their friend was in those smiles soon disappeared. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Take Ren" Troy reached up and took the limp form into the house. Yoh jumped down from White and laughed at the shocked look on Jason's face. "What?"

"You were riding a horse!"

"Well, I kinda didn't have a choice 'cause there was no way I could have carried Ren back here by myself. Here" He passed the reins over. "I think I've done my bit with animals tonight" Jason laughed.

"No problem. I think I'll give him a quick rinse down" He indicated towards the stallion's dirty coat. He led him away while Yoh made for the house. He went in and looked for where Troy had taken him. He found them in Ren's roo, Troy had just finished patching up his head. Yoh sat on the other side of the bed.

"It looks like he hit his head on a stone or something. Must have fallen off White"

"I think the horse fell as well 'cause he was pretty dirty. I'm just thankful it was a stone and not a car"

"What?"

"I found him on the roadside. But there were little bits of blood in the middle of the road so Phoenix must have pulled Ren to the side"

"That's one smart horse"

"Good thing he wasn't by himself or…"

"Don't…think like that. He's fine now and that's all that matters" Yoh nodded and Troy stood up. "I'm going to lock up downstairs and help Jason. You gonna stay up here tonight?"

"Yeah"

"K. Night then" He shut the door leaving them alone. Yoh lay beside the still form and watched his chest rise up and down with his gentle breathing. He had managed to cheat death this time but that didn't mean he was safe. Giving him a quick kiss he placed an arm over him and fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I'm planning on starting the race soon but there's going to be lots of problems along the way for our heroes! 


	8. Let the training begin!

I just noticed something in the last chapter…I missed out Horo. Sorry! Guess I wasn't thinking. Thanks for reviewing guys!

By the way I was on holiday last week and that's why I haven't updated.

* * *

**The Horse Whisperer**

Chapter 8 – Let the training begin!

* * *

It was early in the morning and Horo was pacing back and forth in the living room. He looked at Jason and Hao, snuggled up on the couch and then left to go upstairs. He was worried about Ren and why on earth he just disappeared like that the night before. He knew Troy understood his reason but he wouldn't tell him, which annoyed him quite a bit. Walking upstairs he headed to over to Ren's room and was about to open the door when a hand stopped him. Troy shook his head. "Leave them" 

"Them?"

"Yes, them"

"So, that's where Yoh went"

"And?"

"Nothing…was just wondering" With that he walked away. Troy suspiciously eyed him. _What are you up to Horo?

* * *

_

Stirring in his sleep Ren awoke to find he wasn't alone. Yoh was sitting on the end of his bed smiling at him. He sat up and gasped when pain shot through his head. "What happened?"

"You had an accident and we found you"

"How'd you know where I was?"

"We didn't, your horse took me to you and I brought you home" Ren looked down and felt his head. He could only remember falling of White and then everything else went blank.

"I can't remember…"

"You wouldn't. I found you with your head busted wide open. Why did you go? You didn't have to prove anything"

"I just wanted…" His voice went quite and he sighed sadly. Yoh finished for him.

"To prove yourself, I know. But I still think you shouldn't have gone off" He crawled up the bed to get closer to him. "What if I never found you?" Ren was starting to get a bit uneasy about the distance between them.

"T-then…then…" He could seem to find the write words to finish his sentence.

"I don't want to lose you…" Yoh was getting even closer. Ren suddenly jumped out of bed.

"Well you didn't, I'm still here" He headed towards the door. "I'm going to see White"

"He's fine Ren" moaned Yoh.

"But I don't know that"

"You don't believe me? I took him home last night myself" Ren stopped in the open doorway and turned round.

"But you're scared of him"

"Not any more. When I saw you hurt I put that fear behind me and rode him home with you" Ren gave a small smile and whispered what sounded like a thanks before heading downstairs. Yoh lay back on the bed. _I was so close…

* * *

_

"Hao, give it back! I'm not eating with my fingers!"

"But I wanna feed ya!"

"How old do you think I am?"

"Mentally or physically?"

"Give me the god damn spoon!" Ren walked into the kitchen to find Jason leaning over the table trying to retrieve the item from Hao.

"Please, just one spoonful!"

"Oh fine!" Jason let him feed him some cereal and smiled when he got his spoon back.

"That is just sad" They turned to the doorway and smiled at Ren.

"Hey you're all right!" said Hao, waving his own spoon in the air and sending it across the room.

"Yes and, please don't throw stuff about my house" He walked past them and headed for the back door.

"Where you going?" asked Jason.

"To see if White's OK"

"Oh, before you go, this came for you today" He held out an envelope and Ren took it with a suspicious frown. Opening it he read the contents and his frown deepened. "What is it?"

"It's…nothing" He slipped it into his pocket and walked out into the yard. Opening White's stall he saw the stallion standing proud and tall. Smiling he wrapped his arms around his neck and hid his face in his soft mane. "I'm so sorry boy. I never should have taken you out last night. I was being foolish and didn't think anything would happen"

The horse turned his head and blew into his purple hair. He used his large nose to rub the teen's back. It was the only way he could comfort. Looking up Ren stroked the snow white neck and smiled. Phoenix lightly placed his nose on the bandage wrapped around Ren's forehead. "Oh, I'm fine White really. But, we have to go to the track today. It's time to practise"

The stallion seemed to understand what he meant and excitedly nickered. Ren began saddling up his steed and lead him out into the warm morning sun. He headed towards the gate and stopped when he saw a figure leaning on it. "What are doing Yoh?"

"The real question is what are YOU doing?"

"I have practise at the Racing Star"

"Thanks a lot for telling me"

"I don't have to tell you everything"

"After what happened last night I think it would be beat if you did"

"We're going to be late" He started walking again and Yoh politely moved so the gate could be opened.

"I'm coming with you" Ren narrowed his golden eyes. "I told you I would stand by you and I'm going to keep my word" They walked to the stadium in silence and Ren joined the other riders on the track. But there was one horse and rider that stood out from the rest. A tall boy with cameral coloured hair and deep brown eyes was mounted upon the biggest horse Ren had ever seen. It didn't look too friendly either with its pure black coat and eyes. White seemed to take interest in these too as well.

"What are you staring at? Wish you had a horse like mine instead of that pony beside you?" he shouted.

"What did you say?" Ren felt his blood boil.

"Ooo, not very friendly are we?" He steered his horse towards Ren and smirked at the small boy.

"Don't insult something just because of the way it looks"

"I would have expected something like that from someone with a goat for a steed"

"Take that back!"

"I will, if you beat me at this practise race" His horse snorted at them and they headed towards the starting gates. Ren glared like anything at the teen's back but was disturbed by a beautiful chestnut walking in front of him, blocking his view.

"Don't let Wayne get to you. He finds anyone with a horse like yours a threat" Another boy dismounted beside him. He had dark green hair that fell half way down his back and light green eyes. "My name's Tain and this is my mare Milly" He rubbed the dark nose that now rested on his shoulder.

"I'm Ren and this White Phoenix"

"Odd name. His got a great looking coat"

"Thanks, yours is nice as well"

"I enter her in lots of shows so she obviously needs to look her best. You know girls" He rolled his eyes making Ren smile. White and Milly began to rub noses. "Looks like they have a thing for each other"

"He always did have a thing for the girls. Can I ask you why, what's his name, acts like that?"

"Wayne. He's always been like that. His stallion is called Air, apparently because he's so fast it looks like he's running on air. He's never lost a race"

"Well I'm about to put a dent in his winning streak"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN! Looks like this race is going to be harder than Ren thought. Don't worry; I've finished my main fic so there'll be lots of updates on this. See ya for now! 


	9. A sneaky victory leads to paired revenge

I'm on a roll here people! And thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**The Horse Whisperer**

Chapter 9 – A sneaky victory leads to paired revenge

* * *

Heading towards the gate the twelve riders were checked, lined up and put into the small space. Neighing and laughter filled the air but Ren couldn't help but feel nervous. Tain had been put in the gate beside him. "Scared?" Ren turned and gave him a smirk.

"No way"

"Watch and learn pony boy!" Ren ignored Wayne's yells. He had to win this; he couldn't let that big shot off for insulting White. A short stubby man appeared beside the track.

"Riders, ready!" Everyone quietened down and waited for the signal. Yoh was up by the stadium front straining his neck to get a good view of the racers. Suddenly he heard his name being called behind him and found everyone else running towards him.

"Guys what are you doing here?"

"I found this on the floor of the stables and guessed it must have fallen from Ren's pocket" Jason held up the letter he had given the small teen earlier. "We all wanted to come and see how he would get on"

"What's happening? Where is he, did he win?"

"They haven't started yet Hao, look" Troy pointed to the occupied gates at the bottom of the track. The bell sounded and the horses were let loose. The thundering noise was so loud even from a distance. Ren's ears rang as he pushed White to run faster. He caught at the corner of his eye that Tain and Milly were a little behind him. But what worried him was he couldn't see Wayne and Air.

_Ignore everything else, just keep going._

The wind was like a hurricane swirling around his head and his eyes were watering. White kept on galloping close to the rail without paying attention to his master's nerves. Suddenly something heavy banged into White's right side and Ren turned to see Air panting with persistence while Wayne gave an evil laugh. "Let's see your goat get out of this" He steered Air back into White and Ren felt the left stirrup scratch across the rail. White neighed in annoyance and did the same back much to Air's anger.

"White no!"

"So you're goat's got guts huh? That means nothing here!" With one yank of the reins Wayne crashed his stallion into Ren's and again he felt the stirrup crash into the rail. Ren gasped in fright. Suddenly a flash of brown flew past Air's right side and collided into the black body.

"Go Ren!"

"Not so fast!" Wayne drove Air into Milly so hard that she slammed her hooves into the ground and reared up, throwing Tair to the ground. Ren looked back in shock.

"Tair!" But another knock brought him back to the problem at hand. He could see the finish line and both horses were neck and neck. Neither were about to be beaten by the other. Ren felt White's muscles tense up and he swore he felt him gain a little more speed. But Air seemed to prove that wrong as he inched in front and passed through the finish line. Ren growled, he lost. Shutting his eyes he tried to pretend that his loss didn't just happen. Then he heard a close neigh mixed with someone shout "NO!" He opened his eyes as White slowed down and came to a halt. But there wasn't anyone close enough for him to hear no, even the other riders were not close to him. They were scattered all over the track. He snarled as Air trotted over towards him carrying smiling rider.

"Like I said before, he's nothing but a goat" Watching them walk away Ren dismounted and looked at the ground sadly.

"You tried Ren" Finding Tain approaching him he stood up straight.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm used to falling off her. She's easily spooked"

"He cheated! I could have beaten him easily!" Tain shrugged.

"It's not easy for someone to spot him doing that at the speed we run at. And we're too far away for people to see"

"He needs to be stopped though! That's not fair on other riders, on me and on you"

"But we don't have the evidence. Do you not think I've tried, we all have" Tain walked away with Milly leaving Ren to think. So Wayne had cheated on more than one occasion? Maybe that's how he's so unbeatable.

"Ren!" Yoh and the others were running towards him. "What happened? We were sure you would win"

"Yeah, you were so close too" added Troy.

"Yeah well there's a good reason for that. Listen" He explained everything to them on the way home. Yoh wasn't too pleased.

"That rotten piece of sh…"

"Hey!" Jason cut him off. "Who was that other rider you seem to have befriended?"

"His name's Tain, another one of Wayne's victims"

"We need to get him back. When's your next practise?" asked Horo.

"I have one everyday except on weekends, but I don't want to stoop to his level"

"Which means you have one tomorrow" Troy sounded like he was speaking to himself rather than to the others. Everyone wondered why he suddenly smiled with excitement. "Ren, you don't have to lower yourself like him but you need to get that Tain kid to help you. Listen up…"

* * *

Tain stood by the track grooming Milly who was having a mid-morning snack of lush grass at her feet. Giving a few more brushes he smiled at her shiny coat and placed the brush back in his nearby bag. "This is a race track not beauty pageant" Tain rolled his eyes but didn't bother to turn around.

"Get a life Wayne" He began to sort her mane.

"Oh, mine's just perfect thanks"

"Well good for you. Now, if you don't mind I've got a race to win" He glared at the orange haired teen and grasped Milly's reins, leading her away.

"You can try snot head but you won't get far, if I can help it" Tain growled but kept walking towards the gates. The sound of cantering hooves echoed behind him and Ren appeared beside him, already mounted upon White.

"Hey Ren, what's up?"

"Me. Listen, I've got a brilliant plan on how to get back at airhead over there" He nodded behind at Wayne. "But I need your help"

"I'm all ears"

"Riders, ready!" yelled the fat man. They were put into the same gates as before and waited for the bell. Ren and Tain looked at each and both smiled. The bell went and the gates flew open as the horses were let loose. Milly and White galloped at full speed side by side, Air right behind them. They managed to get half way round the track before Air made his move upon them. Tain turned to Ren and nodded, Ren nodding back. He pulled on White's reins and the stallion eased off, dropping back behind several other riders. _I hope your right Troy._

Tain kicked Milly to make her gallop at her full speed and she burst away in front. Air and Wayne didn't seem to like this and gave chase. Air caught up and galloped alongside the mare. Like he did to Ren, Wayne steered the black horse into Milly, boxing horse and rider against the rail. Tain growled and looked ahead as they came to the final corner. He only had to keep this up until the last stretch. "Come on Milly faster!" He hated pushing Milly to her limit but it was for a hopeful cause. Again Air collided with the female but she didn't seem to mind as she carried on running.

Ren watched as his new friend was pushed against the rail and he suddenly felt bad for asking him to do this. White nostrils flared and Ren felt him getting inpatient about being held back. As they entered the final stretch of track Ren gave the signal to White and the stallion burst into full speed. He galloped as hard as he could, flying past the other riders. He steered White to the outside of the group and the horse bolted right past Air and Milly. He heard Wayne shout in protest but because he was determined to keep going he didn't make it out. White flew down the green track ahead of everyone and through the finish line in a burst of cheers from the spectators.

Smiling at their achievement of beating Wayne he slowed down his horse and turned him towards his friends. They came onto the track and embraced him in tight hugs when he dismounted. "Guys…not in public" They let him go and watched another horse approach them. "This is Tain, Tain these are my friends I told you about"

"Hey, you must be Troy. The master behind the plan" He nodded towards the white haired teen.

"Yip, that's me!" But their celebration was cut short as an angry neigh sounded and Air burst though the group with an angry Wayne upon him.

"You!" He pointed to Ren. "You think you're so clever don't you? Well that was a one off act 'cause I'm gonna make damn sure you never beat me again!"

"Chill dude, it was only a practise race" But Hao hid behind Jason when Air tried to bite him.

"Mark my words, you're gonna regret what you just did" He turned and cantered away leaving the gang a little uneasy by his last remark. Yoh stood by Ren's side and whispered in his ear.

"Take no heed of him. He won't lay a finger on you while I'm around" Ren smiled.

"You want to come back with us Tain?" asked Jason.

"Yeah sure" He walked beside them while leading Milly along. The rest of the gang made their way back to Ren's place. Ren took one last look at the track with worry, Wayne sounded like he meant business. What if he really was going to do something horrible to him, or worse, to White? Leading White away he had thoughts like this lingering in his mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

Can't really say much as I don't know what you even think of the last chapter yet! But still, REVIEW PLEASE! 


	10. A silent voice

Thanks for the reviews. I guess nobody likes Wayne by the sounds of it 0.o Anyway at least Ren beat him but I didn't really like the sound of that threat he gave him!

* * *

**The Horse Whisperer**

Chapter 10 – A silent voice

* * *

"You want me to what?" 

"Time us to see how long it takes to do the track"

"But why?" Yoh fiddled with the small watch in his hand.

"Because I told you to now just do it"

"What's the point in this anyway? You've been doing this all day" Horo and the others were sitting on the fence by the large field at Ren's house. Ren and Tain had just finished creating a racetrack and were about to try it out.

"Because we need to practise. We can't race on unfit horses for a start!" Tain mounted Milly and went to the starting line beside Ren.

"But you already beat, what's his face, Wayne?"

"So? Doesn't mean we can sit back and relax now. We're not all like you Horo" He growled at White's rider.

"What's up with you dude? You seem kinda tense" asked Jason.

"I'm fine" He refused to talk after that. All attention was now on the two riders as they prepared themselves. Troy walked by them and stood in front, holding up a white flag.

"Ready…GO!" The horses ran either side of him and set off at a steady pace. Yoh started the small watch in his hand. Milly and White ran beside each other quite calmly. Tain turned to Ren.

"Wanna pick things up a little?" Ren smiled and then shot ahead of his friend. "Oh no you don't!" Tain ushered Milly to go faster and she complied with a burst of speed.

* * *

"We shouldn't be here" 

"I don't give a shit"

"Well I do! I don't want to be kicked out of this year's race because of your stupid ideas!"

"Will you put a sock in it! That little waste of space isn't getting away with what he did"

"But it was a one shot thing. He's just an amateur!"

"I'm not taking any chances…" Pulling out a sling shot the taller boy aimed for his target.

* * *

"You ain't getting away that easy Tain!" Ren and Tain were approaching the last bend and the chestnut was some bit ahead of the white stallion. Tain looked behind him and laughed before urging Milly to pick up her pace. White wasn't about to be beaten by a girl so he also picked up his pace. Suddenly, something glistened in the bushes nearby as black eyes met with deep brown ones. Ren's heart skipped a beat as his steed skidded to a halt without warning and turned to the side, rearing up. 

"_NO!" _

White neighed in pain and fell on his side, with his master's foot caught in the stirrup. The teen cried out in agony and tried to free himself. The group by the fence ran towards him and Tain had brought Milly to a quick halt and turned her around. Jason and Hao pushed White to his feet and Yoh helped up Ren.

"That's what you get for doing something stupid like this"

"Horo, for God's sake, he could have been crushed!" shouted Troy. Yoh checked Ren's leg to find it seriously swollen.

"You're lucky it was just your leg"

"What happened?" Tain got off Milly.

"I…don't know. He just suddenly stopped, reared up and then…" He remembered the voice. The same one that he heard before at the racetrack. Would they believe him if he told them?

"Uh, guys" They turned to Hao who was looking at White in a bad way.

"What? What's wrong?" Yoh helped Ren walk towards White where they found a hole like mark in his neck where a stream of blood was currently flowing freely.

"What the…" Yoh was speechless like the rest of them. Hao ripped some of his poncho and placed it on the horses wound.

"Who would do something like this?" Jason wiped the trail of blood from the white fur and looked at Ren's shocked face.

"I get it…" They all looked at him. "White reared up to protect me…if he hadn't, it would have hit me instead. Someone doesn't want me to race" Everyone fell silent for a couple of minutes before Horo broke it.

"Well, as exciting as this has been I'm off home. See ya" He waved them away and ran off.

"What has gotten into him?" Jason glared at his back.

"His mood swing is the least of our worries right now. I'm taking Ren back to the house" Yoh took Ren inside while Tain and Jason took the horses back into the stables to clean them up and take care of the stallion's injury. Troy headed home as did Hao, despite Yoh's warnings about their dad.

Placing Ren on his bed the younger twin ran off to fetch a warm cloth for his swollen leg. Lightly placing it on his injury he looked into his friends golden eyes. He was looking down at the bed covers and Yoh had never seen him look so upset. "What's up buddy?" he whispered.

"I can't believe someone would go this far to get me out of racing"

"It's because they can't take you being better than them" Ren looked at Yoh.

"What are you saying?"

"I think I know who it was" There was silence before it sunk in.

"Wayne?" Yoh nodded. "But why? I only bet him once, and it wasn't a real race"

"Yes, but, he probably now sees you as a threat to his winning career"

"That bas-…"

"Language Ren"

"You're not my dad"

"I know, and I'm real glad I'm not"

"What?" Yoh closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ren there's something I have to tell you. I…I…"

"Just tell me"

"I…love you, more than a friend" At first Ren didn't know what to say. His best friend had just confessed to him that he loved him. How do you react to that?

"Yoh…"

"I'm sorry if that was a bit fast, but, you don't know how long I've waited to tell you that" Before anything else happened Yoh felt Ren's lips press against his. He opened his eyes in shock before closing them and melting into the moment. Their kiss deepened until they had to pull away for air.

"I've wanted to do that for ages" smiled the golden eyed boy. They kissed again, unknowingly being watched from just outside the door.

* * *

Horo had sneaked into the house and was now spying on the new couple. He growled with rage. "That son of a bitch" He ran out of the house, making sure he wasn't noticed and into the field he had not long left. Letting out a quiet whistle he watched two figures approach them. He walked up to the taller teen. "They are together now, happy?" he asked angrily. 

"Hey, chill. Just means the more fun we have breaking them up" Wayne shrugged.

"Why are we doing this anyway?" said the second boy.

"Because Ben, I'm trying to get him and in the end he'll be mine, even if that means fucking torturing one of them!"

"Horo chill. Sure we made a mistake…"

"No, YOU made a mistake! You fucked up with your pathetic shot!"

"Hey that horse messed it up by flipping out"

"Don't…blame an animal for your loser of an aim. We'll just have to try again until we get it right. I tried to get Ren's attention by being his friend but that wasn't good enough. Then that twit Yoh found out he had feelings for him and I knew I had to do something before Ren found out. Guess I'll just have to steer this new romance down the gutter"

"Aren't you being a bit harsh?" asked Ben.

"Shut up you idiot" Ben just glared at Wayne. Horo suddenly smiled.

"I have the perfect idea"

"What?" Wayne shrugged.

"We're gonna pay a little visit to Yoh's house…"

* * *

Who would have thought Horo could be so mean. Any idea about the voice Ren's hearing? It's not that hard if you think about it. If your sitting there thinking, "Why Yoh's house?" then re-read chapter 2. The clues are in there. Bye for now! 


	11. Dad doesn't approve

I know, I know…Horo is so mean! But never mind, it just adds to the excitement. Thanks for reviewing guys!

This chapter has been rated M, so watch out!

* * *

**The Horse Whisperer**

Chapter 11 – Dad doesn't approve…and neither does Wayne

* * *

The next day White was back to normal. Apart from a small scar he seemed unfazed by the event the day before. Milly and him were grazing peacefully out in the morning sun with Tain sitting on a nearby hill, watching them with a small smile. He couldn't help but admire the stallion for what he had done; he had never met any other animal like him. But there was something else that made him smile; Ren and Yoh had told everyone that morning that they were together. The only people that didn't know were Hao, who hadn't turned up that morning and Horo. He hadn't bothered to make contact with them at by the looks of things. Troy tried calling him but he never answered his cell and Jason also couldn't get a hold of Hao. Thankfully, everyone was happy for the two lovers.

Tain heard some rustling behind him and turned to find Ren taking a seat next to him. "Hey"

"Why are you up here by yourself?"

"Just wanted to watch our new found couple"

"What?"

Tain laughed. "Ah come on, haven't you noticed? Milly and White have been inseparable since the day we met. I mean, just look at them" They watched as White rubbed his large head up and down Milly's neck. "It was love at first sight. Who knew it existed in the Animal Kingdom as well"

"I guess. White and I have always been alone, all our lives, so I can understand how he must feel about finding that special someone"

"Yeah, you know a lot about that!" Ren smiled. He wouldn't admit it but he was so unbelievably happy now that he had Yoh. He felt this new found strength inside him, that he could accomplish anything. His thoughts broke when Tain suddenly stood and whistled loudly. Milly, White following her, cantered over to them and stopped at the bottom of the hill.

"Tain, what's wrong?"

"Look" He pointed to the small gathering of bushes nearby, where White had been hit. Something was disturbing them and several birds flew away. They looked at each other nervously and then back across the field. A small body emerged from the greenery and then fell to the ground. Recognising the clothing and spiked hair they ran to the figure.

"Horo! Are you OK?" Ren and Tain were by his side, helping him up. He looked like someone had beaten him up pretty good with his cut lip and cheek. His nose was bleeding as well.

"That bastard…" he mumbled.

"Who?"

"Hao…he…needs help" Horo coughed up some blood.

"What are you talking about?" Ren and Tain helped him back to the house. Placing the injured teen on a seat in the kitchen Ren yelled for the others while Tain got out bandages. They were all shocked by the state their friend was in.

"Yoh" Horo cleared his throat. "Your dad, he found out…"

Yoh took a few steps closer. "He what?"

"Hao…he's hurt" The younger twin's eyes widened.

"Oni-chan? Where? How?"

"Your dad found out he's gay. I tried to protect him, I really did. But your dad…he…" He began to cough quite badly.

"_No…"_ Yoh suddenly ran out of the room.

"Yoh wait!" Ren ran after him and grabbed his arm as the front door was flung open. "I can't let you go, what if he hurts you like he did to Horo?"

"I can't leave him Ren; he's the only family I've got"

"_You're_ all _I've_ got!"

"What about Jun?"

"She's never here! She's away at university and comes home only for holidays. And that can be for only days at a time!"

"I have to save him"

"Then I'm coming with you"

"No way!"

"Then you're not going!" Ren yanked at his arm to pull him back in the house but Yoh protested and got free.

"I'm sorry Ren" He gave him a quick kiss and than down the long drive, jumping the gate.

* * *

"Dad…please…I'm sorry" Hao was sitting in the corner, back pressed up against the wall as if he was trying to get through it. He had a large gash in his head from a vase being thrown at him and he was black and blue with bruises. His dad was still drunk and was very aggressive.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" He advanced towards the scared boy and grabbed him by his collar and threw him across the room. Hao hit a glass cabinet and the whole thing smashed on top of him. "You lied to me, you know how I feel but you still went in that direction!" The older twin shivered in pain at the shards of glass that had wedged themselves in his arm.

"Why wont you let me be myself?" he shouted. His dad ran over to him and pulled his hair, forcing his head back as he hissed at him in a deadly whisper.

"I raised you from the _second_ your mother died and this is how you repay me? I have _every_ reason to do this, so long as you live under _my _roof you will do as I say" Pulling Hao by his long hair he dragged him into the kitchen and threw him to the floor. Opening a drawer he pulled out a long, sharp knife and smiled evilly.

"Dad…" He began to panic and crawled backwards as his dad slowly came upon him. Suddenly he lifted the knife and was about to bring it down when another figure knocked him to the ground.

"Yoh!" Helping his older twin up he didn't waste any time in making a break for freedom. They ran out of the house and headed onto the street, running back towards the safety of Ren's house. Hao suddenly fell to his knees. "I…feel dizzy" Yoh ran back and helped him up, placing an arm around his waist.

"Come on, we need to get you patched up" They slowly trudged down the dirt track and were met by Ren and Jason.

"Guys! You OK?" Jason grabbed the other side of Hao and they helped him into the house, laying him on the couch. He was breathing very slowly and he was loosing a lot of blood. Jason began to bandage him up, tears falling down his cheeks.

"What happened Yoh?" asked the brown haired boy.

"My dad…he went to stab him but I managed to stop him" He sat on the floor to try and regain his breath. Ren knelt down and embraced him in a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're OK" It was rare to hear him say something like that so Yoh couldn't help but smile. Jason finished cleaning up his lover and watched him sleep peacefully. Troy suddenly burst into the room.

"Guys, Horo's gone!"

"What do you mean he's gone?" asked Yoh.

"Gone as in disappeared, I can't find him. I left him in the kitchen to go and get more bandages but when I went back he was gone…what the Hell happened to Hao?" He had only just noticed the injured teen on the couch.

"Long story. Right now we need to find Horo and…wait a minute, where's Tain?"

"Not another one!" Troy threw his arms in the air and left the room.

* * *

Horo yelled and threw Tain to the ground at Wayne's feet. "The little bastard bit me!"

"Well that's what you get for covering his mouth" Wayne walked towards Tain and looked down at him with a smirk. "Hello buddy"

"I'm not your buddy" he hissed. He looked past the tall male to see Ben standing behind him. "Didn't know you worked for scum Ben?" That earned him a kick in the mouth.

"Don't fucking call me scum! You worthless piece of shit. Think you're great don't ya, helping out that cone head wannabe"

"He's a greater person than what you'll ever be"

"Oh you think so?" He knelt down in front of the green haired boy and forced his head up so he was looking at him. "Well I'm gonna make sure that you two don't get in my way. And guess what?" He punched Tain hard, sending him to the ground. "I'm gonna start with you"

"Wayne, don't you think this going too far?"

"Shut up Ben and just do as your told" Wayne pointed a finger at him and he took a step back. The orange haired boy sat down on top of Tain and pinned his arms above head. Ben rubbed his hands together in a nervous way; he didn't think this was right. "Aren't you a pretty sight when you're at my mercy?" Tain struggled and kicked out from underneath him.

"Get off me! Let me go!" He was silenced by a forceful kiss and his face screwed up. Horo stood, laughing.

"Go Wayne!" Tain carried on struggling and turned his head away when they broke apart. Wayne went for his neck and began kissing and biting the exposed skin.

"Stop it!"

"Horo shut him up, someone might here us!"

"No way man, he's got a good set of teeth"

"Fucking do it!"

"All right, all right. Sheesh, what a moan" He covered Tain's mouth with both his hands. The younger teen refused to give in as he continued to thrash about. His muffled cries went louder along with gasps as Wayne forced their hips together. Ben was getting more uneasy by the minute. Tain tried to keep quite but he couldn't hold back several moans of pleasure.

"Ben, take his pants off" ordered Wayne.

"W-What?"

"Do it Ben before I hurt you" Ben slowly removed the clothing until the green haired teen was exposed the cold air. Horo laughed again.

"Oh yeah! Check him out!" Wayne smiled at the figure beneath him.

"He's quite nice for a piece of shit" Horo laughed harder but then cried out as Tain bit him once again.

"Why you little…!"

"Easy Horo. He knows what's coming to him anyway"

"Please Wayne don't do this" Tain shivered in fright and in being so exposed to the cold. Wayne and Horo laughed.

"Don't you just love it when they beg?" Wayne looked at the blue haired male standing above him.

"This is great! Go on Wayne, fuck him!" Tain struggled beneath the heavier body making Wayne's attention go back to him. "Look, he wants it!" Wayne smiled and lent down to whisper in the boy's ear.

"Think fast" Tain screamed in pain as Wayne forced himself inside him. Horo was jumping up and down in glee.

"We got a virgin!" The blue, spiky haired shaman threw his hands in the air as if he had just won a big prize. Wayne roughly pumped in and out of him and smiled at the painful expression on the teen underneath him. Tears fell from his eyes as he gritted his teeth. "Not so innocent now are ya?" Horo shouted. "How does he feel Wayne?" The orange haired boy moaned in complete pleasure.

"So fucking good" Horo was on the floor in fits of laughter. Ben watched, horrified. How could he let them do this? He ran towards Wayne and was about to stop him when Horo grabbed him from behind.

"Oh come on Ben, not enjoying the show?"

"Wayne stop it! He's had enough!" He tried to free himself from the tight grasp. Wayne ignored him and just continued his actions, thrusting faster into Tain, who cried in pain and, to his horror, pleasure. He cursed himself as the pain dissolved into waves of pleasure. He tried his best to hold back his moans but it was hard when it was feeling so good.

"He's loving it! Fuck him harder!" cried Horo. Wayne felt himself filling and pumped harder while Tain felt pain return and yelled.

"Wayne no!" Ben couldn't get free from Horo. With a final thrust Wayne released himself inside the warm cavern, triggering Tain who spilled his over them both. Rolling off him Wayne caught his breath and then put his clothes back.

"That was the best by far!" laughed Wayne. Horo let Ben go who looked at Tain in a sorrowful way. Tain's eyes were closed and his breathing was fast. He was covered in blood as well as cum.

"What we gonna do with him?"

"Just leave him. I'm going for a shower; I've got cum all down my legs and in my fucking underwear" Horo laughed and followed Wayne. "Hurry up Ben!" Taking one last look at the limp figure on the ground Ben turned away.

"Hey, how come you get that but I can't get what I'm wanting?"

"Because, Horo, yours is already taken. Besides, the first part of our plan is falling into place"

"But it's taking too long! And I got beaten up by a madman as well. Look at my face!"

"I can't see a change in your appearance"

"Hey! Anyway, it's going downhill again, Hao is back with them. Yoh got in the way"

"Spying again were we?" Wayne stopped and looked back at Ben who had stopped walking and was looking back to where they had left Tain. "Ben" Hearing his name he caught up with them but regretted it when Wayne slapped him across the face. "Try another stunt like that again and I swear you'll be next! Just be lucky Horo stopped you when he did" They began to walk again.

"I want him Wayne, and I don't think I can wait any longer"

"You're just going to have to be patient" Horo began walking backwards in front of the orange haired demon.

"How can I be when one of our plans just failed so easily? Their dad was supposed to kill them both and that completely fucked up when hero Yoh stepped in"

"I was watching you! Hao's in trouble help him!" He did a poor impression of an injured Horo.

"Can you not be an asshole for more than five minutes! This is serious Wayne! I want him now!"

"Calm yourself dude. I promise Ren will be yours and I always keep my promises"

* * *

POOR TAIN! Wayne's really gone too far now! Sorry Hao fans, I didn't mean to get him hurt…I just, needed him to get hurt for the story. Don't you feel sorry for Ben? Being bullied around like that? Anyway, that was two and a half pages longer than what I usually write so I hope it was enjoyable! 


	12. The cat's outta the bag

Not doing very well on this am I? Come on people REVIEW! By the way, people keep asking about my stories, like, is there going to be a sequel? If you want to know about my fics then check the bottom of my bio. It tells you what's on pause, what I'm working on, 'coming soon' fics and which one's are finished or to be re-written.

Sorry for being late on updating but I've been celebrating for the fact I've got a new job AND I passed all my exams! WEEEE! It's an expensive girl's clothes shop and I'm SOOOOOO HAPPY! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

**The Horse Whisperer**

Chapter 12 – The cat's outta the bag

* * *

Something wet and warm awoke Tain from his unconscious state. Flickering his eyes open he looked up into black eyes. "Milly?" The mare nickered in acknowledgment and continued to lick his face. He slowly reached up and stroked her long nose. She nudged him a little and he got the message. Grabbing around her neck she helped him sit up. Pain shot through his back and legs but Milly continued to try and get him to his feet. Unfortunately Tain couldn't take it. "Milly…stop" The mare did as she was told and stopped moving. Taking in a few large breaths he was ready to try again. With Milly's help he got to his feet, using her large body as a leaning post. He just stood against her, in pain. The horse took a few small steps forward to Tain's surprise. "Milly what are you doing?"

He had no choice but to walk with her but he started to get annoyed when she refused to stop. "Milly stop, please" She did as she was told and looked back at him. Then he saw it, that look. "You…you're trying to get me to walk with you" She nickered. "Atta girl, keep going then" With one arm around her large shoulders, gripping her mane he walked alongside her as she slowly walked through the hidden undergrowth and lead him back to his friends.

* * *

"Horo, why the heck did you disappear anyway?" questioned Troy.

"Because I was sick of you treating me like a sick kid"

"So you stormed off in a huff ALL night long?" Horo just ignored the white haired teen and stomped off. Jason gave him a filthy look.

"Serious attitude alert!"

"Leave him; we've got Tain to find" They set off to search for the missing teen. Jason and Troy went in one direction while Yoh and Ren headed to the field where Tain was last seen. They climbed the hill overlooking the field to find it empty.

"Where are the horses?" Both Milly and White were gone.

"WHITE!" He called for his friend and a faint neigh was heard from inside the nearby woods. Running for the gathering of trees they looked for the missing stallion. "White where are you?" The neighing sound was close and after passing through a large bush they found him. He had been tied to a tree by his blue head collar with thick rope and his beautiful mane had been cut into lots of different lengths. Ren ran to him and White stopped thrashing about when he saw who it was. "What happened to you?" He untied his horse and stroked his long nose.

"Who could have done this?" The younger twin brushed the shards of cut hair from the white neck and covered his face when White shook the rest off.

"That bastard…"

"Are you saying it was…"

"WAYNE! I'm gonna get you for this!" His voice echoed into the air.

"But…how do you know it was him?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" He said quietly.

"You're…not the only one…he's terrorising" Milly dragged Tain through the undergrowth before allowing him to fall to his knees. The other two boys ran to his side to help him up. White went and stood by Milly.

"What on earth?" Yoh saw his shirt was ripped. "Why'd you rip your shirt?"

"Because I was trying out a new style"

"Cool!"

"You prat, he was being sarcastic!" Ren screwed his face up at the sudden smell. "You smell like…"

"I know what I smell like. Wayne did it, with a little help as well"

"Who was with him?"

"Some guy named Ben…and Horo"

"WHAT?" Both boys yelled.

"Horo's helping him for some reason. He's the one who took me in the first place"

"So that's the reason he's been acting sour around us" said Yoh. Tain noticed White's butchered mane.

"White got a hair cut?"

"Someone tied him to a tree and cut his mane to pieces. And we all know who that was" said Ren angrily.

"That was uncalled for" whispered Tain. With Milly and White following slowly behind they helped their injured friend back to the house. Tain decided to tell them everything. Troy and Jason greeted them as the horses stood outside.

"What on earth?" Troy took Tain as Ren suddenly let him go.

"Where's Horo?"

"Um, in the kitchen why?" asked Troy. He ran into the kitchen and saw Horo tending to his facial wounds. He stormed up to him and punched him in the face, sending the stunned boy to the ground. Everyone came into the kitchen, including Hao.

"Fuck…what was that for?" Horo pulled himself to his feet.

"You know what for! You helped do this to Tain! You're Wayne's little sidekick!" Everyone but Yoh and Tain gasped. Where was all this coming from?

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"You kidnapped Tain and laughed in his face as your 'friend' raped him! I don't know about you but I don't call that an act of friendship!" They all gasped again and stared at the guilty teen.

"I…I, don't know what you mean"

"Cut the crap!" shouted Tain. "You know perfectly well what he's talking about, I was there!" Horo glared at Tain. "Hit a nerve did I?"

"Shut up! Fine, it's true but all because our first plan was a failure! I grassed Hao up to his dad because I wanted to get rid of you!" He pointed to the younger twin, who looked taken aback by everything. "You were meant to go to his rescue and your 'dad' was meant to dispose of both of you so I could get him!" He pointed to the smaller boy in front of him. Thunder cracked outside and it began to pour rain as lightening flashed now and again.

"What? You wanted our own father to…"

"Kill you, yes. So I could get my hands on the one thing I love" He interrupted Yoh. Ren took a few steps back, wide eyed. "I've wanted you for so long but you never seemed to see me. And when I found out that Yoh had the same feelings for you I tried to get in there first but was too late"

"But why would you let this happen to Tain, he had nothing to do with it" asked Jason.

"It was Wayne's idea. If I help him win the race this year then…I'll get what _I_ want" He looked into the golden eyes that were full of confusion. Yoh ran in front of him in a protective way.

"You can't have him! Especially after all that you've done"

"It's not your decision!"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Pushing Yoh out of the way Ren ran outside in the rain.

"Ren wait!" They all ran after him to see him jump on a soaking wet White and disappear into the storm. Milly pawed at the ground, wanting to follow but also wanting to stay with her master. Tain noticed this and turned to Yoh.

"Take Milly and go after him"

"But, she's not wearing a saddle and there's nothing to hold onto"

"Just grab her mane and go! Let her do the chasing" Yoh nodded and mounted the mare as she galloped of after them.

* * *

Sorry again for the slow update. Been real busy celebrating my new job! I'll be quicker now. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	13. Love in a cave

I'm trying my best to update quickly here so forgive me!

Thanks to those who reviewed! Watch out, this is an M chapter…but I guess you guys know what's going to happen then. Lol!

* * *

**The Horse Whisperer**

Chapter 13 – Love in a cave

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Troy turned to Horo. "If you hadn't had opened your fat mouth then this wouldn't have happened!"

"Would you rather I'd have kept it secret and continued to work against you behind your back?"

"Why did you do it?" asked Jason. "You've just messed everything up because of your stupid feelings"

"I can't help how I feel!" he yelled. "I had to let him know sooner or later!"

"Yeah, but not before you team up with that asshole Wayne, who's doing everything he can to stop Ren winning this race, and then you stand back and LAUGH as Tain is raped. And you expect him to just open his arms to you…"

"No I don't…" he whispered.

"Then what DO you want?" asked Hao, taking a step forward. Horo seemed lost for words. He shook his head and backed away from them.

"Nothing you can give me" He bolted past them and out into the storm. Hao was about to run after him but Jason pulled him back.

"He's not worth the trouble" Hao nodded and followed him back into the warmth of the house. Troy looked out as lightening sounded overhead along with rumbling thunder. _Be back soon guys or you going to be in real trouble…_

* * *

White stopped running and refused to go any further even when told to. Jumping off his back Ren grabbed the head collar and pulled the horse through the pouring rain and darkness. But still White refused to budge. "Come on you stupid animal!"

The stallion seemed insulted and shook his head to free himself from Ren's grasp. "White, stop it!" Suddenly another clash of lightening and thunder filled the air, scaring White who reared up, throwing his master to the ground. He hit the ground with a thud, landing in a large puddle. The horse was throwing a fit – he whined and ran in circles, unsure about what was going on. Ren sat in the puddle with tears in his eyes. All this had happened because of him, because he had become soft and allowed himself to be loved by not one but two people. He had been warned love hurt but no one warned him it was so confusing. Tain had been put through agony and Hao almost killed…all because someone was in love with him.

The rain continued to pour real heavy down on him but he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. White didn't even seem to respect him now from the way he was acting. Why should anyone care? He didn't. A plan was forming in his head, and it sounded real good. But he was brought back to reality but his large friend who had stopped panicking and now stood like a statue, facing the way they had just come. "White?" He got off the ground and walked towards him.

Suddenly another horse came out of the darkness and stopped beside them. "What the HELL are you doing?"

"Yoh?"

"You can't just run out in a storm like this!" He jumped off Milly and ran to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. They reached a cave and took shelter in it. Thankfully it was big enough for the horses so they gladly followed them inside. Collapsing to the floor they noticed how soaked they were. Milly lay down with White beside her. After catching their breath Ren turn to Yoh.

"Why did follow me?"

"What? Did you really think I would let you just disappear like that?"

"I don't need your pity"

"Why are you being like this?" He was ignored as Ren turned away. "Please tell me what's wrong"

"What's wrong? I've had Horo confess he loves me and look what he's done to get what he wants…" He looked sadly at the ground. Yoh, for once, didn't know what to say. He saw the little one shiver and crawled over to him, pulling him into his lap and wrapping his arms around the small figure. He gently rocked back and forth feeling Ren lean into him.

"Why are you so upset? You didn't plan any of this, you didn't it was going to happen"

"But it's still my fault…"

"How? What did you do?"

"Fell in love…" His voice was so quiet. Yoh stopped rocking.

"How is that wrong?"

"It causes people around me pain and suffering. It was wrong for me to become lovable."

"No! You showed me your real side, the one that's been hiding away. And that's why I fell for you; you opened up to everyone and look what's happened. You have great friends, a loving sister, White…"

"…and you" he finished. He smiled at him. They sat in silence for a while before the smaller one began to shiver again. "I'm so cold" Yoh rubbed his bare, damp arms and pulled him closer, trying his best to warm him up. They watched White lick Milly's face and neck. Yoh laughed.

"You know what, he's just like you. Acts hard on the outside but on the inside he cares for the people he loves" Ren smiled as the horses snuggled up and went to sleep.

"I'm still annoyed at the fact that Wayne did that to White. I don't think he looks right with a short mane"

"It'll grow back"

"I actually think sleeping is a good idea" The boy behind him smirked.

"But we won't sleep if we're this cold…and wet"

"We don't have anything to warm us up" The younger twin started planting kisses on his neck.

"Sure about that?" He continued his work and then began sucking the cold skin making Ren gasp. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as Yoh did his magic. Bringing his hands towards a now growing bulge Yoh slid them under the wet clothing and grabbed his weak point. Ren arched his back as the older male stroked and tugged on the stiff member while also nipping his neck gently. He was in complete bliss until Yoh stopped and teasingly trailed a finger up and down it.

"D-Don't…stop…"

"Stop what?" He smirked at the panting form in front of him. "Oh, this?" He grabbed the long shaft and roughly pumped it. Ren bucked his hips to meet to Yoh's hand, wanting more from it. Trailing a thumb over the sensitive tip he could feel the little one getting impatient with him and decided to make up for it by bringing both hands into the mix. A few cries of pleasure…yip; he made up for it all right. He put pressure onto the bundle of nerves that were his balls. Ren could feel himself filling and begged for more. A few more tugs was all it took and he realised his warm seed onto Yoh's hand who began to lick it off.

Collapsing down into his lovers arms he tried to catch his breath. Yoh pried his mouth open and placed his cum covered fingers inwards. Ren screwed his face up and pulled Yoh's hand away. "That's horrible!"

"But that's you"

"I'd rather not taste what comes out of me" They snuggled up to each other and fell asleep while the rain continued to fall from the sky.

* * *

Sorry it's short but I have a big surprise for you lot next chapter and I'm starting it NOW! Sorry for the crap and short lemon but I can't be good at everything. 


	14. Milly's big secret

I can't believe I did this…I ran off on my friends after an argument and disappeared for nearly an hour. Doesn't sound that bad but if you add that it was 5 miles away from our houses (we were at the cinema), late at night in the pitch black and we were by ourselves then it sounds bad. I got them worried sick and they kept calling my mobile but I wouldn't pick up. They got home and told my mum I was missing so she phoned me and asked what I was doing. I explained everything and lied by saying I wasn't alone when I was so she said just to come home but I didn't get into trouble. I feel really bad because one of them was almost crying and when I went to her house this morning to say sorry she jumped into my arms and gave me a hug, asking several times if I was OK. Don't think I'll be doing that again anytime soon…

* * *

**The Horse Whisperer**

Chapter 14 – Milly's big secret

* * *

The storm had died down and the sky became clearer. The one's that had been left waiting at the Tao household were starting to become inpatient. The four runaways had been gone for over three hours and, after a storm like that, anything could have happened to them. Troy stood at the back looking over at the stables and nearby field in case they suddenly appeared from the woods. Birds chirped in the trees and water dripped from the roof, but there was no sign of anymore movement in the waterlogged yard. "Where are they?"

"Out there" Hao appeared beside him.

"Um, your brother has been missing in a thunder storm for the past three hours, aren't you worried?"

"He's strong; I don't need to worry about him. They'll be back. Just wait and see" Troy sighed.

"I hope your right. How's Tain?"

"Still a bit sore but apart from that he's fine" They were silent for a moment before he broke it. "I shouldn't have let Jason hold me back. I wanted to rip his…"

"Do I want to know where this is going?" Troy interrupted.

"I was going to keep it clean" he smirked.

"Right. Anyway, I think I might just get something to eat. Haven't eaten in hours" He walked away and left Hao watching out the door by himself. He leaned against the frame and looked out across the fields. Where was his brother? He didn't say it in front of Troy but he was pretty worried about Yoh. That boy could do the most stupid things at the worst of times but he would always come out just fine in the end. So why was he so worried?

He was about to turn back into the house when a couple of figures emerging from the trees caught his eye. As they came closer his face lit up as they became clearer. "Troy they're back!" The taller teen came to the door and laughed at the sight of them. They looked a mess but unharmed. As they entered the stable yard they ran to them.

"You two had us worried sick!" Troy helped Ren while Hao helped his twin.

"Aww, you were worried about your little brother!" smiled Yoh.

"Of course I was! If anything happened to you I'd have no one to fight with" He ruffled his hair and laughed.

"Where did you two go?" asked Troy.

"We found a cave and stayed there until the storm died down, but we kinda fell asleep in the process" explained Ren.

"Aw, real smart!" Hao got a slap on the back of the head from his twin for that.

"Like we could help it. If you're tired then you gotta sleep"

"Whatever, I think you should go get washed now" he pointed out. Both runaways went to clean up while the other two took the horses to rest. But Milly was acting strangely. She didn't like the fact of anyone touching her and refused to be led into her stall. Troy was having quite a difficult time with her.

"Milly, come on! What's wrong with you?"

"Maybe she's just spooked by all the excitement" Hao closed White's stall door and went to help. "Come on girl, its OK now" But still she refused to be helped. "Maybe getting Tain is a good idea"

"I think I'll agree" Troy disappeared leaving him to deal with the unsettled mare.

"Chill will ya! God, girls are so touchy" She ran past and ran into a corner pacing around as I something was after her. Tain and Troy appeared and he ran to her, grabbing her head collar.

"Settle girl, I'm here" She began to calm and finally settled when he stroked her nose. "What happened?"

"I don't know, she just went wild when I went to put her in her stall. She wouldn't let either of us touch her" Tain turned back to his mare and stroked her neck. Nothing. Stroked her legs. Nothing. Stomach. Bad idea. She nickered uncomfortably and moved away from his hands. He tried again but only let him do it a few times.

"Something's wrong with her stomach" he said. Checking it over for any injuries he found nothing. "She's no cuts or bruises so I'm stumped"

"Tummy ache?" suggested Hao.

"No, she's had that several times before and she lets me rub it. Right now she doesn't seem to like it" He slowly led her into her stall and watched as she immediately lay down. "My poor girl" he whispered.

"We'll get the vet out here tomorrow. Right now its best she gets some sleep" Tain nodded at Troy and took one last look at her before going back into the house.

* * *

Wayne sat in his living room and groaned as someone knocked at the door. He opened it and watched Horo stumble through. "Come on then"

"Wayne, bad news!" He was out of breath from running.

"This better be good" He shut the door and went back to his warm seat in the living room. Horo followed but didn't sit.

"I kinda, um, spilled everything" Wayne gave him a confused look.

"What are on? Drugs?"

"Listen you idiot! I told Yoh and everyone everything by mistake!" A shocked yet angry expression came over the orange haired boy's face.

"You what?"

"I didn't have a choice; they found it out themselves and had me tell them our plan"

"You twat…" hissed Wayne. "What happened then that you had to run for your life over here?"

"Ren didn't take it very well and disappeared then Yoh chased after him. I didn't want to stay any longer in case they used me as a punching bag" Wayne just snorted.

"That's not a bad idea. Oh well, I suppose they would have found out sooner or later"

"I saw White's mane. Was that you?"

"Darn right! Bloody horse tried to attack me so me and Ben tied it up and gave it a new hair due. Did you like it?" he smirked.

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever" He sat in one of the chairs and caught the rest of his breath. "We need a new plan and fast. The race is in two days"

"If only there was some way to…" A big smile emerged on his lips.

"What?" asked Horo.

"I have the perfect plan to get rid of them and make Ren yours"

"I'm listening…"

* * *

Everyone waited outside the stables as the vet and Tain were inside trying to find out what was wrong with Milly. They had been in for 45 minutes and were getting tired of waiting until the door opened and they walked out. Tain thanked the vet and waved him off before he got encircled by everyone. "Well, what's wrong with her?" asked Yoh.

"She's, uh…"

"She's what?" Jason was dying to know.

"She's…pregnant" Everyone stopped dead.

"Really?" Troy was smiling. Tain smiled back.

"Yeah, she's going to be a mum. But that means I can't…" He looked at Ren sadly.

"You can't race anymore" he finished.

"What!" shouted Hao. "By how not?"

"Hao you can't ride a pregnant mare. You'll damage the foal" explained Tain. "Never mind, it's not that big a deal to me anyway. As long as someone beats Wayne I'm happy"

"But, who got her pregnant?" asked Jason.

"Do I need to tell you?" he smirked. Ren face suddenly dropped.

"No. Way"

"Way" laughed Tain. "The vet did a test and it's White's. That's what's happens when two lovers come together"

"Why that little…" Ren laughed. He yelped as Yoh swung him round.

"You're going to be a granddad!"

"I'm 17 not 70! And put me down, I feeling dizzy!" Yoh did as he was told and smiled like an idiot.

"Well, better go phone and pull out from the race then" They all went back into the house unaware of someone hiding in the bushes. Horo stood up and smirked.

"Milly's expecting is she? This makes things more interesting…"

* * *

OMG! What is he planning now? Guess you'll have to wait and see! 


	15. How low can you go?

By the time you read the end of this chapter you're going to gate Wayne even more, and maybe Horo too…that's all I can say! I'm skipping a day here so it's the day before the race.

* * *

**The Horse Whisperer**

Chapter 15 – How low can you go?

* * *

It was mid-morning and the news of Milly's pregnancy created lots of chatter in the household. What colour was it going to be? Would it be a boy or girl? What would it be called? And the real question – who would keep it? Tain or Ren? Both wanted the other to have it. "I think it should be you because it's better off with Milly"

"But every kid needs a father figure to look up to. It's half yours anyway"

"I've got a better idea; why don't you share it?" suggested Jason who was currently sitting on Hao's knee. The two shrugged and agreed that was best. Tain was acting like a giddy school girl.

"I can't believe she's going to be a mum!" He jumped up and down a few times.

"Dude, chill. It's not that big a deal" Troy grabbed him by the shoulders to stop him leaping about.

"Yes it is! I've had her since she was a foal. Since she born actually; her mum was my mum's horse. I remember when I first saw her trying to stand, it was beautiful!" He went all starry eyed while everyone else just stared at him.

"Should we bring him back to reality?" laughed Jason.

"Naa, just leave him" Hao kissed his neck.

"I'm going to get some practise with White. Yoh, can you get the timer from my room?"

"Sure" He walked up to his room but the second he touched the door handle a truck appeared in front of him and blared its horn before disappearing. He fell back against the wall and slumped down into a sitting position, trying to catch his breath. _No…no, not again…_

He sat a couple minutes longer to calm himself down before attempting to stand. Looking at the door he approached it once again, reaching out for that handle. But the same thing happened again, this time along with a horse's panicked neigh. He fell down again in fright, eyes wide open. He never even noticed Ren appear at his side. "Why are you taking ages to…Yoh?" Still, Yoh refused to acknowledge his presence. "Yoh, you all right?" He knelt down beside him. "Please talk to me, what's wrong?"

"I thought they'd disappeared but I was wrong"

"What?"

"The visions…they're back"

"You mean the ones of the truck?" He nodded and looked at him.

"I can't touch the door 'cause they appear when I do" Ren looked at the door then back at Yoh. He helped him stand and reached out to open the door, pushing it open. They were silent for a few minutes as Ren went in, got what he wanted and came back out.

"Nothing's happening"

"Can we just go…please?" Taking his hand Ren lead him away downstairs and out into the stable yard before turning back to him.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Yoh nodded slowly.

"Just a little shook up" Ren smiled and gave him a quick kiss before going to the stables. Suddenly Tain came barging out followed by the rest of them.

"I can't believe this! Where could she have gone?"

"Uhh, what's going on?" asked Ren.

"It's Milly, she's gone! I can't find her!"

"What!" Yoh seemed to wake up at the news. Jason and Hao ran up.

"White's missing too!" Ren just bolted past them and into the stables to find both stalls empty.

"No…"

"Oh yes" They all turned to see Horo in the doorway with a big smirk across his face. Ren went for him but Yoh grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Where are they!" Horo just laughed.

"Where's who?" Yoh had to hold onto Ren pretty tight.

"Tell me where they are you traitor!"

"Traitor? Who said I was on your side in the first place?" Tain approached him, trying to keep calm.

"Where's Milly?" He asked quietly.

"And I should tell you because…?"

"Please Horo, give Milly back"

"I'm afraid not. You see, I want to make you lot a trade"

"What are you talking about?" growled Troy.

"I'll give you back White and the, mother-to-be" He smirked at Tain's shocked expression. "But only if Ren comes with me and doesn't race"

"How low can you get?" snarled Hao. "Milly isn't in a condition for you to be doing this to her!"

"And I should care because…?"

"Give her back!" yelled Tain. Horo closed his eyes and stood up straight.

"I've told you what to do now all you have to do is think about it" He began to walk away but turned back to them one more time. "If Ren doesn't turn himself in to us then its goodbye to both your ponies" He turned away and disappeared from view. Tain fell to his knees, bangs covering his eyes.

"Milly…"

"Oh no…" Ren suddenly bolted outside and into the house followed by Yoh. He went into the kitchen and picked up a letter, on the front was the Racing Star Stadium logo. They looked at each other as he opened it. "Please no…" He read it over with a sad and worried look.

"What is it?"

"Trouble. I have to take White to the stadium for a check over to make sure he's fit to race. If I don't, then I'll be taken out of the Open"

* * *

Ben was flung to the ground for the umpteenth time as White shoved him away and ran to the other end of the large barn to stand beside his tied up mate. Milly hid herself behind White's slightly larger form, scared of the new people that seemed to be…not very nice. Air watched from his stall, quite amused by what was going on. Wayne growled in annoyance. "Can't you do anything right?" He walked past Ben and stomped up to the stallion. But White was having none of it and reared up sending Wayne back. "Bloody animal's nuts!"

"Why don't we be nice to him, maybe he'll listen then" Ben stood up and brushed himself down.

"Trust you to come up with something like that" Wayne walked over to where the riding equipment was kept. He picked up a large whip and turned to the captured horse to find him staring straight back. Undoing the long black item he made his way towards the stallion. In pure rage he lift up his arm and brought it down upon the white body. Neigh in pain White reared up and beat his hooves, trying to hit Wayne who continued to use the whip against him. But the stallion wouldn't stay in the one place and ran from one side of the barn to the other.

"All right I've had enough!" He walked up to Air's stall and opened the door. Air trotted out. "Go have some fun boy" Air snorted and charged up to White, snapping at him and bucking at his face. White fought back while Wayne dragged Ben out of the barn leaving the two horses to fight. Milly was trying to get free and was in a fit of panic. She wanted to go home…she wanted her warm stall and her master…she wanted peace.

* * *

Sorry it's short but I wanted to give you guys an update. There's about three more chapters left, maybe more. I'm not sure. Don't forget to review! 


End file.
